Boda griga
by cerezo de la luna
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha habia sido traicionado y no queria volver a ver a la traidora. A Sakura le habían engañado y no le permitían dar explicaciones. Ahora Sakura necesita ayuda, y tiene un plan...¿Sasuke le ayudará?
1. Argumento

**¡Hola!**

**Después de ****La hija del mayordomo**** de Lynne Graham, voy a publicar Boda griega de la misma autora, simplemente me encanta esta autora, adaptaré varios libros suyos.**

**Espero que os guste =)**

**Título: Boda griega**

**Autora: Lynne Graham**

**Argumento: **

**Sakura no tenía opción. O le suplicaba a Sasuke que accediera a un matrimonio de conveniencia, o su madre no conseguiría el tratamiento médico que necesitaba.**

**Sasuke accedió, pero con sus condiciones. A cambio de la asignación generosa, Sakura le pasaría la herencia que iba a recibir el día de su boda y le daría un hijo y heredero. Eso había sido lo que ella había temido...¡Sasuke había aprovechado su oportunidad para vengarse!.**

**Diez años antes, Sasuke había roto su compromiso porque creyó que Sakura le había sido infiel. Ahora estaba a punto de comprobar que se había equivocado...¡cuando descubriera que su esposa era virgen!**


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

—Has arruinado tu vida como hizo tu ma dre con la suya—dijo Jiraiya Haruno.

Sakura miró a su abuelo, griego, con sus ojos color mar. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero había ido a suplicarle algo y, si dejarle que se metiera con ella lo ponía de mejor humor, so portaría cualquier ataque.

Esbelto y fuerte para sus setenta y tantos años, el canoso anciano paseaba por la lujosa suite del hotel de Londres.

—¡Mírate, aún soltera con veintisiete años! Sin marido ni hijos. Hace diez años, yo te abrí mi casa y traté de hacer lo mejor para ti...

Cuando se detuvo para respirar, Sakura supo lo que iba a continuación y se puso más pálida.

—¿Y cómo me pagaste mi generosidad?—continuó el anciano—Tú deshonraste el ape llido de mi familia. Me hiciste caer en desgra cia, destruiste tu reputación e insultaste de ma nera imperdonable a la familia Uchiha.

—Sí...

Sakura estaba lo suficientemente desespe rada como para suicidarse incluso si con eso calmaba a su abuelo y le daba la oportunidad de rogar por la causa de su madre.

—¡Vaya un matrimonio que te conseguí...Y en su momento estuviste muy agradecida por tener a Sasuke Uchiha! Lloraste cuando te dio el anillo de compromiso. ¡Recuerdo muy bien esa ocasión! Y luego lo tiraste todo por la borda en un momento de locura. Me avergonzaste a mí y a ti misma...

—Diez años es mucho tiempo...

—¡No lo suficiente como para que yo lo olvi de! Sentía curiosidad por volverte a ver. Es por eso por lo que accedí a hacerlo cuando me es cribiste. Pero deja que te diga ahora, para no perder más el tiempo, que no recibirás ninguna ayuda económica de mí.

Sakura se ruborizó.

—No quiero nada para mí...pero mi madre, tu hija...

Jiraiya la interrumpió antes de que ella pu diera mencionar el nombre de su hija.

—¡Si mi hija te hubiera criado para ser una joven decente, de acuerdo con las tradiciones griegas, tú no me habrías deshonrado!

Ante esas palabras, Sakura decidió que no iba a permitir que su madre pagara por sus peca dos, así que levantó la barbilla decididamente.

—Por favor, déjame hablar...

—¡No! ¡No te voy a escuchar! Quiero que te vayas a casa y pienses en lo que has perdido para ti y tu madre. Si te hubieras casado con Sasuke Uchiha...

—¡Lo habría castrado!—exclamó ella sin poder contenerse.

Su abuelo levantó las cejas sorprendido y ella se ruborizó.

—Lo siento.

—¡Por lo menos él te habría enseñado a man tener la lengua quieta cuando te está hablando un hombre! Ahora solo te puedes ganar mi perdón casándote con Sasuke.

—¿Y por qué no me pides también que escale el Everest?

—Ya veo que te haces a la idea.

—Si yo pudiera hacer todavía que se casara conmigo, ¡tendría acceso todavía a la fortuna de la familia Haruno?

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo? ¿Hacer que se case contigo? ¿Sasuke Uchiha, al que insultaste tan gravemente, el que puede tener a cualquier mujer que desee...?

—Pocas mujeres pueden ofrecer una dote tan grande como la que tú ofreciste como compensación hace diez años.

—¿,Es que no tienes vergüenza?

—Cuando tú trataste de venderme como uno de tus petroleros, yo perdí todas mis ilusiones. Y aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—¿Pero a qué viene una pregunta tan tonta?—exclamó el anciano.

—Solo lo quiero saber.

—Yo le habría pasado el control de la empre sa familiar a Sasuke el día de vuestra boda, ¡y to davía lo haría con gusto si fuera posible! Mi único deseo era dejar en buenas manos el nego cio al que le he dedicado toda mi vida. ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

Sakura decidió que aquello no tenía senti do, así que empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, pero entonces, pensó que debía hacer un último in tento.

—La salud de mi madre no es buena...

Jiraiya gruñó algo en griego y Sakura lo miró echando chispas por los ojos:

—¡Si ella muere en la pobreza, espero que la conciencia te castigue hasta la tumba y más allá, porque eso es lo que te mereces!

Él la miró por un segundo con ojos inexpre sivos. Luego le dio la espalda.

Sakura abandonó la suite y se metió en el ascensor, donde se derrumbó. Minutos más tar de, ya había recuperado el control y salió a la calle. Pensó que, si tuviera dinero, haría que raptaran a Sasuke Uchiha y ella misma se encar garía de torturarlo, ya que realmente odiaba a ese hombre. Lo odiaba de verdad.

Aunque ya era inmensamente rico, la avaricia lo había hecho comprometerse a los diecinueve años con una chica regordeta que no tenía otro atractivo para él más que ser la heredera de la fortuna de los Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha le había roto el corazón, destruido su orgullo y se había asegurado de que Jiraiya no la perdonara nunca ni a ella ni a su madre.

Pero tal vez su madre hubiera nacido bajo una estrella desafortunada. Durante los primeros veintiún años de su vida, Tsunade había estado inmersa en un mundo de dinero y privilegios. Luego había cometido el error fatal de enamo rarse de un inglés. Se encontró con una fuerte oposición familiar, pero ella se fue a Londres para reunirse con él. El día antes de su boda, el padre de Sakura se había estrellado con su moto y se había matado.

Poco después, Tsunade había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Desde entonces no había habido vuelta atrás, estaba esperando un hijo y estaba soltera y no sabía hacer casi nada en la vida. Aun así, había criado sola a Sakura y a lo largo de su infancia ella solo podía recordarla con cara de agotamiento. Todos esos años de agotador trabajo físico habían arruinado su sa lud y debilitado el corazón.

Cuando Sakura fue lo suficientemente ma yor para trabajar, las cosas fueron mejor. Durante unos años, habían sido felices en un pisito que les había parecido un palacio a las dos. Pero hacía año y medio, la empresa para la que trabajaba quebró y, desde entonces, ella solo había podido conseguir empleos temporales e incluso eso les estaba fallando recientemente. Habían tenido que marcharse del piso y sus ahorros habían desaparecido hacía ya tiempo.

El ayuntamiento las había realojado en un suburbio. A su madre le daban tanto miedo las pandillas de jóvenes desocupados que ya no se atrevía a salir de la casa y era como si se hubie ra rendido y no quisiera vivir más.

Sakura creía que se estaba muriendo poco a poco. Siempre estaba pensando en el pasado, ya que el presente era demasiado desagradable.

Un apartamento barato y ruinoso en el que no se podían permitir tener calefacción ni telé fono ni televisión. Nada.

Si ella hubiera podido predecir el futuro ha cía diez años, ¿habría tomado la misma deci sión? ¡Seguramente ahora estaría casada con un magnate! Su madre podría haber disfrutado de nuevo de la seguridad y comodidades, antes de que su salud se viera arruinada del todo. Ahora sabía que, si hubiera tenido esa bola de cristal, se habría casado con un monstruo por su ma dre.

¿Y qué si Sasuke había tonteado con una pre ciosa modelo italiana no lejos de ella?

¿Y qué si Sasuke le había dicho a su prima se gunda, Karin, que ella era gorda, estúpida y asexuada, pero que valía su peso en oro?

¿Y qué si él fuera a serle infiel durante todo el matrimonio y se dedicara a ser un cerdo arro gante con el que fuera insoportable vivir?

¿Y qué si le dijo a la cara la mañana después de esa noche famosa que ella era una zorra y que él, Sasuke Uchiha, se negaba a casarse con las sobras de otro hombre?

Se detuvo delante de un escaparate y pensó que Sasuke debía de estar en Londres por la misma razón por la que estaba su abuelo. Había leído en la prensa que se iba a producir una reunión de magnates griegos con intereses en negocios británicos. Al contrario que Jiraiya, Sasuke tenía unas grandes oficinas en la City, donde debería estar en ese mismo momento.

¿Qué tenía ella que perder? Él seguía solte ro. Y Jiraiya Haruno nunca bromeaba con el dinero. Su abuelo pagaría millones de libras por verla casada con Sasuke Uchiha. Las personas no contaban para nada en eso, lo primero era unir los dos enormes imperios económicos. Y con eso, incluso ella podía ser capaz de hacer la última oferta. ¿Estaba loca? No, se lo debía a su madre. Tsunade había sacrificado mucho por ella.

Miró su reflejo en el escaparate. Una mujer pelirosa de altura media, con una falda gris y una chaqueta vieja. Incluso con lo poco que comia, nunca sería delgada. Debía de haber heredado las generosas curvas de su padre, ya que su madre era muy delgada. Bueno, pero valía su peso en oro, se recordó a sí misma. Y, si había algo en lo que Sasuke sobresaliera, era en su capacidad para aumentar sus ya importantes riquezas.

Sasuke estaba planeando un gran trato.

Había ordenado que no le pasaran ninguna llamada. Así que, cuando llamaron levemente a la puerta de su despacho, miró irritado a su ayudante británico, Naruto, cuando se acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

—Lo siento, pero hay una mujer que pide verlo urgentemente, señor.

—He dicho que no quiero interrupciones, so bre todo de mujeres.

—Dice que es la nieta de Jiraiya Haruno, Sakura. Pero la recepcionista no está conven cida de que sea cierto. Supongo que no lo pare ce, señor...

¿Sakura Haruno?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ese nombre aún desper taba en su interior una cierta ternura a la vez que rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa zorra a preten der verlo?

Se puso en pie repentinamente, y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Se acercó a los ventanales y pensó que Jiraiya le había dicho que nunca la perdonaría, y era un hombre de palabra.

Incluso en esos momentos Sasuke se estremecía al recordar la humillación que había sufrido al verse enfrentado públicamente con el hecho de que su novia, supuestamente virginal, había sali do con su coche con un amigo borracho y se ha bía acostado con él. Era asqueroso. De hecho, solo recordarlo le hacía lamentar el no haber tenido la oportunidad de castigarla como se merecía.

- ¿Señor...?.

Sasuke se volvió.

—Que espere.

Su ayudante contuvo la sorpresa con dificul tad.

—¿A qué hora le digo a su secretaria que la verá?

—Deje que espere.

Mientras pasaba la hora del almuerzo y em pezaba la tarde, Sakura era consciente de que alguna gente pasaba con sospechosa lentitud por la zona de recepción y la miraba extrañada.

Mantuvo la cabeza alta aparentando indife rencia. Se dijo que había logrado entrar y que iba a aprovechar su oportunidad. Sasuke no se ha bía negado a verla. Después de todo, tenía que intentarlo, él era su última oportunidad y tenía que tragarse el orgullo.

Justo antes de las cinco, la recepcionista se levantó de la mesa y le dijo:

—El señor Uchiha ha abandonado el edificio, señorita Haruno.

Sakura se puso pálida. Luego recuperé la dignidad y se levanté. Mientras bajaba en el as censor, decidió que al día siguiente haría lo mismo. Y al otro. Todos los días que fueran ne cesarios.

En el autobús, pensé que Sasuke ya no era el guapo adolescente del que una vez se había enamorado. Ahora era ya un adulto. Como su abuelo, no debía ver la necesidad de justificar su propio comportamiento. No le habían dicho que no la atendería. La había dejado concebir esperanzas. Eso había sido algo cruel, pero ella debería haber estado preparada para esa táctica.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura tomó posi ciones en la sala de espera de las oficinas de Sasuke tres minutos después de las nueve en punto.

Pidió verlo como el día anterior y la recep cionista no la miró. Sakura se preguntó si ese sería el día en que Sasuke perdiera la paciencia y haría que la echaran del edificio.

A las nueve y diez, Naruto Uzumaki se acercó a Sasuke, que, como siempre, había empezado a trabajar a las ocho de la mañana.

—La señorita Haruno está aquí de nuevo hoy, señor.

Sasuke se tensó casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Tiene el archivo Tenco?—le preguntó Sasuke como si el otro no hubiera dicho nada.

El día continuó con Sakura esperando que su humildad impulsara a Sasuke a dedicarle cinco minutos de su tiempo. Para cuando terminó el día, la recepcionista le dijo de nuevo que Sasuke se había marchado y ella experimentó semejan te oleada de frustración que hubiera querido gritar.

Al tercer día, Sakura deseó haberse lleva do unos sándwiches de casa, pero eso habría despertado las sospechas de su madre.

Sorprendentemente, a mediodía, cuando vol vió de una visita al cuarto de baño, se encontró con una taza de té y tres pastas esperándola. Sonrió y la recepcionista la miró conspirativa mente. Para entonces, ella estaba convencida de que todo el mundo había pasado por allí para echarle un vistazo. Todos menos Sasuke.

A las tres, cuando ya había desaparecido lo que le quedaba de paciencia, la desesperación empezó a apoderarse de ella. Sasuke volvería a Grecia pronto y quedaría aún más lejos de su alcance. Tomó una decisión repentina y se le vantó. Pasó por delante de la mesa de recepción y empezó a caminar por el corredor que daba a los despachos.

—¡Señorita Haruno, no puede pasar ahí!—le gritó la recepcionista.

Pero ella sabía que, hiciera lo que hiciese, ya estaba perdida. Obligar a Sasuke a enfrentarse a ella no era lo más adecuado. A ningún hombre le gustaba que una mujer se enfrentara a él. Po dría reaccionar como un hombre de las cavernas.

Cuando estuvo delante de una de las puertas, unas manos masculinas la sujetaron por los bra zos.

—Lo siento, señorita Haruno, pero nadie entra ahí sin permiso del jefe—dijo una voz con acento griego.

—Suigetsu...—dijo ella reconociendo la voz del guardaespaldas de Sasuke— ¿No podría mirar para otro lado solo por una vez?

—Vuelva a casa, por su abuelo. Por favor, há galo antes de que se la coman viva.

Suigetsu dudó un momento y, sin pensarlo, ella aprovechó la oportunidad. Se soltó de re pente y entró por la puerta.

Sasuke se levantó sorprendido de detrás de su mesa.

Sakura supo que tenía solo un segundo an tes de que Suigetsu volviera a intervenir.

—¿Eres un hombre o un ratón que no se atre ve a enfrentarse a una mujer? —le espetó.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Os dejo el segundo capi del fic.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews y las alertas =)**

**Muchas gracias: Candice Saint-Just, Melisa xD, danny **

**Edniiitahhh: publicaré varias adaptaciones de esta autora porque me encanta, es genial y sus historias son fáciles de leer y de entender.**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: a mí me pasó lo mismo, quede atrapada desde el primer capi, donde apenas se cuenta nada jeje**

**Sakuita 01: a mí me hacen eso y exploto, pues espera a que vaya avanzando y en vez de patearles el culo, vas a querer exterminarlos.**

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura se dio cuenta de que se había pasado y Sasuke miró por encima de ella a su guardaespaldas con reproche.

—Lo siento—dijo ella.

—Suigetsu...

El hombre se dio cuenta de lo que le ordena ba su jefe y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta.

—¿Por qué te estás humillando de esta for ma?—le preguntó Sasuke entonces.

—No lo he hecho.

—¿No? Si no fuera por el respeto que le ten go a tu abuelo, habría hecho que te echaran el primer día.

—Tengo una proposición para ti.

—No voy a escuchar ninguna proposición. ¿Cómo me puedes mirar a la cara?

—Es fácil, teniendo la conciencia limpia—respondió ella desafiante.

—Eres una zorra.

Sin dejarse afectar por esa acusación, tan lejos de la verdad, Sakura se sorprendió de que él siguiera necesitando castigarla tanto tiempo después de los hechos. Le pareció irónico el que al parecer hubiera causado más impresión en él con su aparente infidelidad que cuando se hicieron novios.

Ella se rió secamente.

—Llámame lo que quieras, pero de verdad que he venido aquí para ofrecerte un trato de negocios.

—Jiraiya Haruno no te utilizará a ti como mensajera.

—Bueno...En este caso en particular, de los tres, parece que solo yo tengo el arrojo necesa rio para hacer esta aproximación tan directa. ¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en lo que pasó hace diez años para escucharme?

-No.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no?

Sasuke se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

—Mi abuelo sigue queriendo que tú te ocupes de sus empresas. Afrontémoslo...es lo que siempre ha querido él, lo mismo que tu padre. Yo solo era el nexo de unión. Yo no era nada importante, salvo como una especie de garan tía.

—¿A qué viene todo esto ahora?

—Estoy dejando las cosas claras, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, no estoy de acuerdo. Sal de aquí.

—¡No me voy a marchar!—dijo ella apretan do los puños—Tú ya has tenido diez años de venganza.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Si te casas conmigo, yo te lo cederé todo a ti.

Eso logró que él la mirara con atención.

—No me estoy refiriendo a un matrimonio normal—continuó ella—Solo a uno que pueda satisfacer a mi abuelo. Yo no le importo tampo co lo más mínimo a él, así que no esperará mu cho de ese matrimonio. Yo me quedaré aquí, en Gran Bretaña... lo único que necesito es algo con lo que vivir. A cambio, el imperio Haruno será todo tuyo, sin tener siquiera que sopor tar que yo esté cerca.

Sasuke murmuró algo en griego.

— Sasuke, trata de entender que estoy desespera da, si no, no te estaría sugiriendo esto. Sé que tú crees...

—¿Cómo te atreves a venirme con semejante oferta?

-Yo...

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la agarró por los bra zos.

—¿Estás loca? Debes de estarlo para venirme con esto. ¿Cómo puedes pensar por un momen to que yo me casaría con una zorra avariciosa como tú?

—Tómatelo como un contrato de negocios, no como un matrimonio.

—¿Por parte de una mujer que fue a manosearse con uno de mis amigos como una prostituta callejera?

—No es que eso tenga importancia ahora, pero eso no sucedió, Sasuke...

Él la apartó asqueado.

—Te vieron. Me ofendes con esta oferta...

—¿Por qué? Si pudieras darle la espalda al pasado, te darías cuenta de que era esto lo que querías hace diez años, y más...ya que yo no voy a pretender ser tu esposa, vivir contigo o molestarte de alguna manera.

—Jiraiya te matará si sigues con esto...

Sakura rió secamente.

—Oh, seguro que no le gustan mis métodos, pero hace tres días que él mismo me dijo que solo ganaría su perdón casándome contigo...Así que no me parece que tenga muchas más opciones, ¿verdad?

—Tú ya elegiste hace diez años en ese apar camiento.

Sakura pensó que aquello no tenía sentido. Bajó la mirada y entonces se dio cuenta de que se le había desabrochado un botón de la blusa, dejando a la vista la parte superior de sus se nos. Con manos temblorosas, se lo abrochó. Sasuke bajó también la mirada.

-Me habría gustado tenerte antes...Si te hubiera tenido, tú no habrías estado tan desespe rada como para ir a ese aparcamiento.

—No me hables así—murmuró ella.

—A ti te hablo como quiero. ¿O es que te crees que tienes la exclusiva de hacerlo direc tamente?

—No, pero...

—¿Crees que puedes venir aquí a pedirme que me case contigo y conseguir que te respe te?

—Pensé que respetarías lo que valgo para ti económicamente.

—Estás jugando con fuego y no lo sabes. ¿Cómo estás de desesperada, Sakura?

Las rodillas le estaban empezando a fallar a ella.

Se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en Sasuke, pero no sabía qué.

—Mi madre no está bien...

—Oh, no me vengas ahora con una historia triste, por favor. ¿Por qué clase de idiota me to mas?

—Puede que ya me haya cansado de ser po bre, ¿qué te importa eso a ti?

—No me importa—respondió él—Aun así, admito una cosa. Tienes más valor que cual quier otra mujer que haya conocido. Y debes estar realmente desesperada para venirme con esta proposición. Me lo pensaré.

La esperanza que ella sintió casi la hizo ma rearse.

—¿Pensabas que era imposible que rechazara tu proposición si me venía envuelta en el impe rio Haruno?—añadió él.

—Tú eres un hombre de negocios, como mi abuelo. No tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

—Mucho...—dijo él recorriéndola con la mirada.

Pero ella se dio cuenta de que, realmente, no la estaba viendo a ella, sino al poder que estaba a punto de conseguir.

—¿Cómo me puedo poner en contacto conti go?—le preguntó Sasuke.

Ella se tensó y lo que le quedaba de orgullo reacciono.

—Te daré un número de teléfono, pero no es el mío. Me puedes dejar allí cualquier mensa je.

—¿,A qué viene ese secretismo?

Sakura ignoró esa pregunta y le escribió el número de una vecina.

—Me marcho—dijo sabiendo que no le que daba nada más que decir.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

Cuando salió del despacho, se cruzó con Suigetsu.

—No me ha comido viva—le dijo ella son riendo débilmente, ya que ese hombre siempre le había caído bien.

—Lo hará. Pero eso no es asunto mío, señori ta Haruno.

Antes de entrar en su casa, se pasó por la de la vecina para decirle que Sasuke le iba a dejar un mensaje.

Pero tres días más tarde, él no la había lla mado.

Una semana más tarde, Sakura estaba de vuelta del correo, donde había dejado otro montón de solicitudes de trabajo, cuando vio que la vecina la llamaba desde el otro lado de la calle.

Sakura sonrió y cruzó la calle.

—Han llamado esta mañana.

—¿Qué?

—Me han dicho que vayas esta noche, a las ocho, a su despacho.

Sakura tragó saliva.

—Gracias.

—¿Una entrevista de trabajo?

—Algo parecido.

—Bueno, yo me quedaré con tu madre. Sé que no le gusta estar sola después de anochecer.

Mientras se preparaba para la cita, Sakura se preguntó si su ex novio repararía en su aspecto.

¡Un novio que, cuando lo había sido, ni si quiera había tratado de propasarse con ella!

Lo cierto era que, después de ese desastroso viaje a Grecia, ella había perdido toda su con fianza en sí misma.

Su madre le había enviado todos los años una tarjeta de felicitación a Jiraiya, incluyendo una foto de Sakura, a la que había llamado así por su abuela. Su abuelo no había respondido nunca, pero siempre había sabido dónde esta ban viviendo. Cuando Sakura cumplió los dieciséis, llegaron noticias de Jiraiya. Una car ta seca de tres líneas informándoles de la muer te del hermanastro de su madre, Orochimaru. La primavera siguiente, una carta igual de escueta invitaba a Sakura a Grecia para que conociera a su abuelo.

Había aceptado aunque la invitación no in cluía a su madre, ya que ambas habían creído que lo haría en su momento.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta realmente de lo rico que era su abuelo hasta que la fue a recoger al aeropuerto una limusina con conduc tor para dejarla en una magnífica villa en las afueras de Atenas.

Nada más conocerse, Sakura se dio cuenta del desagrado de su abuelo al encontrarse con una nieta que solo entendía algunas palabras de griego. Y, a pesar de que Jiraiya hablaba bien el inglés, había sido un extraño para ella, un ex traño seco y desagradable que le había dicho que no mencionara a su madre en su presencia. Pocas horas después de su llegada, Sakura es taba ansiosa por volverse a marchar.

Al día siguiente, Jiraiya la había mandado de compras con la esposa de uno de sus colegas de negocios.

A ella le dio la impresión de que su abuelo se avergonzaba de su aspecto, pero la compra de una gran cantidad de ropa nueva y cara le había resultado muy excitante, aunque toda fuera tan conservadora, que a ella le pareció que estaba siendo cuidadosamente preparada para dar una buena impresión.

Al siguiente día, Jiraiya le dijo que había in vitado a casa a algunos jóvenes por la tarde, para que pudiera hacer amigos de su edad. Mientras ella se preparaba en su habitación, lla maron a la puerta y una preciosa morena con enormes ojos castaños y expresión amigable asomó la cabeza.

-Soy Karin Uchiha. Mi tía te llevó de com pras ayer—le dijo.

Pronto Sakura se hizo amiga de ella y le agradeció los consejos sobre qué ponerse y cómo comportarse.

Recordar esos primeros días en Grecia y lo inocente que había sido la hizo estremecerse. Se había visto rodeada de lobos sonrientes. Cuando le ofrecieron su amistad, ella creyó que era de verdad. Entonces no había sabido que Jiraiya había planeado hacerla su heredera ni que la posibilidad de que se casara con Sasuke Uchiha había sido hablada mucho antes si quiera de que lo conociera.., o de que los de más vieran en ello una amenaza y una fuente de celos.

Un hombre de seguridad la introdujo en el edificio Uchiha justo antes de las ocho esa tarde. Todo estaba muy vacío y ella estaba muy nerviosa.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de Sasuke y abrió con mano temblorosa.

Solo estaba encendida la lámpara de la mesa y por los ventanales se veían las luces de la City por la noche. Sasuke salió entonces de la os curidad, vestido muy elegantemente con un tra je gris.

—Ya veo que esta noche eres puntual y edu cada—dijo él.

Sakura se ruborizó. El equilibrio de poder había cambiado. Hacía una semana, ella había tenido la sorpresa de su lado y estaba suficientemente desesperada para hacerse oír. Pero ahora eso era el pasado. Estaba allí esa noche para oír la respuesta de Sasuke

—¿Quieres tomar algo?—le preguntó él.

—Un zumo de naranja.

Sasuke se dirigió al mueble bar mientras eh admiraba sus gráciles movimientos.

—Siempre te gustó mirarme—dijo él sonriendo cuando le dio su zumo—Como una lechuza. Cada vez que te pillaba mirándome, tú te rubo rizabas y apartabas la mirada.

Avergonzada por ese recuerdo, Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Sasuke se sentó en el borde de su mesa, parecía completamente relajado y la saludó con el vaso.

—Eras una maestra de la actuación. Yo estaba completamente convencido de que eras virgen.

Ella se sintió incómoda. Lo que menos se hubiera esperado era que él se refiriera ahora a ese verano lejano.

—Bueno...—añadió él—Solo tengo una pre gunta que hacerte antes de que nos dediquemos a los negocios. Y tiene truco, Sakura.

—Entonces, no la quiero oír.

—Pero la tienes que responder con completa, sinceridad. No te interesa mentir. Así que no me des la respuesta que crees que yo quiero oir porque puede que termines arrepintiéndote de ello.

Sakura le dio un trago a su zumo, tenía la boca muy seca.

—Esa noche, en el club, puede que me vieras con otra chica...Espero que no te esté avergonzando con estos recuerdos adolescentes.

—¿Por qué me ibas a avergonzar?

—Entonces deja que llegue al fondo del asun to que provoca mi curiosidad incluso ahora.

-¿Te fuiste con Kankuro en mi coche porque estabas borracha y molesta por lo que pensabas haber visto y él se aprovechó entonces de tu estado? ¿O...?

Sakura miró fijamente la lámpara de mesa, llena de rabia y resentimiento Deseó tirarle el zumo a la cara y luego golpearlo lo más fuertemente que pudiera. Diez años de castigo por un pecado que no había cometido ¿Por qué iba a admitir las agonías por las que él la había hecho pasar esa noche? ¿Por qué humillarse más a sí misma con esa sinceridad? ¿Qué sacaba él haciéndole esas preguntas?. ¡Cuándo no se las había hecho en su momento¡. Ni había habido ninguna referencia a que ella lo pudiera haber visto con otra chica

—¿O qué? —dijo ella en voz baja.

—O...¿Te fuiste con él en mi Coche porque pensaste que no te iban a ver o porque...?

—¡Me fui con él en tu coche porque me volvía loca!—exclamó ella desafiante

Él la miró fríamente

—¡Estás jugando conmigo para divertirte!—continuó ella—Me vas a decir que no, por su puesto. ¡Realmente no sé por qué me he molestado en venir hoy aquí!

—Porque estabas desesperada—le recordó él.

—Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no te has limita do a decirme que no?—afirmó ella perdiendo la paciencia y levantándose

Sasuke se levantó también.

—No es necesario ponerse así, Sakura. ¿Por qué no dejas esa chaqueta y te vuelves a sentar?

Su acalorado rostro se acaloró más todavía.

Se estaba cociendo viva dentro de la chaqueta, pero cruzó los brazos.

Sasuke se rió, cosa que ella encontró más ener vante todavía.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

—Siempre parecías tan tranquila...Pero ahora estoy viendo a la verdadera Sakura Haruno. Airada, terca e implacable.

—Estas no son unas circunstancias normales. No presumas de saber nada de mí, ¡porque no sabes nada!

—Pero si no aceptas la carta que te ha tocado jugar, yo voy a romper la baraja—dijo él suave mente.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que ella tampoco conocía a Sasuke Uchiha. Él extendió una mano y ella se quitó por fin la chaqueta y se la arrojó.

—Te gusta poner toda la carne en el asador, ¿no? Debería haber recordado eso.

Sasuke no hizo caso de ese comentario y dejó la chaqueta en una silla.

—Ahora siéntate para que puedas oír mis condiciones para ese matrimonio.

Ella se quedó helada y con los ojos muy abiertos

—Sí. Lo que quieres está a tu alcance, pero puede que no quieras pagar el precio que te pido.

—¿El precio?

—Todo lo bueno tiene un precio, ¿o es que todavía no lo sabes?

Anonadada por el hecho de que él fuera a aceptar, Sakura no contestó enseguida.

—Estás extrañada...me sorprendes—admitió él—La semana pasada parecías muy confiada en poder conseguir que yo accediera

—Pues tú no me animaste mucho.

—Me he pensado mucho tu proposición. Creo que he de advertirte que soy implacable cuando negocio.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Tengo ciertas condiciones a las que vas a tener que acceder. Y aquí no hay posibilidad para ninguna negociación.

—Dime lo que quieres—dijo Sakura.

—Firmarás un contrato prenupcial

—Por supuesto.

—Me pasarás todo a mí el día de la boda.

—Aparte de una pequeña...

—Todo. Yo te daré un sueldo.

—Pero eso no es lo que...

—Vas a tener que confiar en mí.

—Quiero comprarle una casa a mi madre.

—Naturalmente, yo no permitiré que tu madre sufra de ninguna manera. Si te casas conmigo, te prometo que vivirá con toda comodidad el resto de su vida. Yo la trataré como trataría a un miembro de mi propia familia.

Aquella era una oferta más que generosa y Sakura se quedó impresionada.

—Tu abuelo nació hace setenta y cuatro años—continuó Sasuke como si supiera lo que ella esta ba pensando—Es de una generación muy dife rente. Tu nacimiento fuera del matrimonio fue una vergüenza enorme para él.

—Ya lo sé, pero...

—No, no lo sabes. Ni siquiera puedes empe zar a entenderlo. Tu madre te trajo aquí y no in tentó enseñarte lo que es ser griega. Permaneció muy apartada de la comunidad griega de Londres. No la estoy juzgando por eso, pero no me digas que entiendes nuestra cultura porque no es así. Los hombres griegos siempre han dado mucho valor a la virtud de la mujer...

—Nos estamos saliendo del tema—lo inte rrumpió ella—¿Qué decías acerca de que yo tengo que pasártelo todo a ti?

—Eso no es negociación. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Sakura respiró profundamente

—No me importa el dinero.

—Si no te importa, ¿por qué estás discutiendo? ¿Crees que mantendría a mi esposa en la penuria?

—No.

Él miró su reloj y luego a ella.

—Esto está progresando muy despacio, Sakura. ¿Puedo continuar?

Ella asintió.

—Tu creencia de que podemos casarnos y separamos inmediatamente después de la ceremonia es ridícula. Tu abuelo no aceptará una pantomima de esa naturaleza. Ni yo estoy dispuesto a engañarlo así.

Ella se tensó.

—¿Y qué me sugieres?

—Tú vas a tener que vivir en una de mis ca sas...Por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Ella pensó en su madre y asintió de nuevo.

—Y me darás un hijo y heredero.

Sakura parpadeó y se quedó boquiabierta.

—Sí, ya lo has oído—insistió él—Yo necesito un hijo y heredero y si tengo que casarme con tigo, bien puedo aprovechar la oportunidad

—¡Estás de broma!

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

—El hijo y heredero es también algo no negociable Y, a no ser que yo cambie de opinión en el futuro, una hija no será aceptable como sustituta. Lo siento si eso suena sexista, todavía hay un montón de mujeres por ahí que no quieren ocuparse de los negocios familiares.

Sakura se sentó en un sillón y lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Tú me odias, así que no es posible que quieras...

—No te equivoques Sakura soy un hombre muy práctico. Y, aunque no te tengo nada de respeto, concebir un hijo contigo debe de ser divertido.

—¡Tendrías que violarme!

—Oh, no lo creo. Más bien pienso que me su plicarás que me quede contigo, como han he cho todas las demás mujeres de mi vida. Créeme, soy muy buen amante Te lo pasarás bien.

Sakura se levantó del sillón furiosa.

—Me has hecho venir para humillarme.

—Siéntate, porque todavía no he terminado

—¡Vete a...!

Se acercó a la silla donde él había dejado su chaqueta y la tomó.

—Si yo fuera tú, no presionaría así—dijo él en voz baja—Te tengo donde quiero.

—¡De eso nada!

—¿Sabe tu madre lo de ese sórdido encuentro en el aparcamiento de hace diez años?

Sakura se quedó helada y muy pálida.

—Lección primera, Sakura. Cuando yo te digo que te tengo donde quiero, ¡escucha!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**Este es el tercer capi del fic, espero que lo disfrutéis ;)**

**Gracias por los reviews y las alertas:**

**Sasusaku fr, luneskavier-chan, Candice Saint-Just, Pamys-Chan gracias por los reviews =)**

**Danny: por ahora no se a dado cuenta…**

**Sakuita 01: Yo pienso lo mismo y además un desconfiado, Saku solo quiere hacer lo mejor por su madre =)**

**Melisa xD: Y esto no es nada para lo que hace más adelante**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: y ella lo único malo que hizo fue confiar en quien no debía confiar, y Sasuke lo único que hace es desconfiar de ella**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capi, un beso!**

**CAPITULO 3**

-Tú no...se lo contarías a mi madre.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le quitó la chaqueta de las manos.

—No sabes qué sabe mi madre—continuó ella.

—¿Qué te crees que he estado haciendo esta última semana? Algunas averiguaciones. Tu madre era muy amiga de vuestra vecina de la dirección anterior, y es una mujer muy charla tana.

—La señorita Nokuraba no recordaría...

—Desafortunadamente para ti, ella recuerda muy bien, por la simple razón de que tu disgusto de ese verano de hace diez años fue una fuente inagotable de arrepentimiento para tu madre, y algo de lo que hablaron a menudo.

—No...

—Y tú ibas a su casa en busca de apoyo tomar el té, mentirosa. ¡Le mentiste acerca la razón por la que rompimos el compromiso!

—No todo fueron mentiras, solo algunas verdades a medias Yo no hice lo que crees que hice en ese aparcamiento así que, ¿para qué mencionarlo?

Sasuke agitó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Te estás enfadando y, realmente, no es necesario.

—¿No es necesario? ¿Después de lo que aca bas...?

—Si haces lo que te he dicho, no tienes nada que temer. Me llevaré a la tumba tu pequeño y sórdido secreto. De corazón, no me gustaría nada molestar a tu madre.

—¡Entonces no lo hagas!

—Me temo que hay un pequeño problema

—¿Cuál?

—Que tengo una poderosa necesidad perso nal de venganza—admitió él sin más ni más.

—¿Y eso?

—Hace diez años me deshonraste Philotimo…¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

Sakura se puso pálida. Esa palabra no se podía traducir literalmente. Se refería a todos atributos que hacen sentirse hombre a un hombre en Grecia Su orgullo, sinceridad, su respeto por sí mismo y los demás...

—Ya veo que tu madre te ha contado algunas de nuestra cultura—dijo él—Quiero reparar mi honor. Tú me avergonzaste delante de mi familia y amigos.

— Sasuke, yo...

—Yo podría haber soportado saber que esta bas viviendo en la miseria en cualquier parte del mundo siempre que no tuviera que verte o pensar en ti. Pero entonces apareciste aquí y me preguntes si era un hombre o un ratón, así que descubrí...lo que tú también vas a descubrir cuando termine contigo.

—Me disculpé...

—Pero no lo hiciste en serio, Sakura.

—¡Ahora sí!

Sasuke se rio entonces

—No te estás tomando en serio nada de esto—dijo Sakura—Estás enfadado conmigo y me lo estás haciendo pagar. Me gustaría no haber venido.

—Seguro que sí. ¡Pero acepta que tú te lo has buscado!

—Todo lo que hice...

—¿Todo lo que hiciste? ¿Te has atrevido a pensar que me podías comprar con tu supuesta inocencia?

—Yo...

—Y lo que es peor, te atreviste a sugerir que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, se rebajaría al nivel de engañar a un anciano a quien respeto solo por el beneficio económico. Ese anciano es tu abuelo. ¿Es que no tienes ninguna decencia?

—No era así. Yo pensé...

—No me interesa lo que pensaste. Cada vez que abres la boca es para decir algo más ofensivo que lo anterior. ¡Así que mantenla cerrada! Tienes deudas así que las vas a pagar a través de mí.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Lo que hicistes hace diez años le costó a tu pobre madre cualquier esperanza de reconciliación con su padre. Lo que hicistes hace diez años enojó seriamente a tu abuelo. Y lo que me hicistes a mí ya lo verás.

—Lo que pasó no fue culpa mía. Fue un montaje...—dijo ella y se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Me avergüenzas—dijo Sasuke—Las mentiras no te van a proteger.

—¡Me estas asustando!

Sasuke la tomó las manos y la hizo levantarse.

—No puedes decir en serio todo eso.

—Sí. Pero no me gusta ver llorar a una mujer. Aunque sean lágrimas de cocodrilo–dijo él acercándose.

— Sasuke, no...

— Sasuke, sí. Pero te lo voy a enseñar a decir en griego y será tu palabra favorita.

De repente, él la besó ansiosamente.

Esa sensación la dejó anonadada por un segundo. Ella nunca antes había saboreado una pasión como aquella anteriormente. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se le escapó un leve gemido de respuesta. Luego, fue como si se derritiera y ansiara más. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y todos sus deseos reprimidos salieron a la luz con toda su fuerza.

Sasuke se apartó y le dijo:

—Estás ansiosa ¿verdad?:

Devastad por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, Sakura lo fue a golpear pero Sasuke le agarró la muñeca

—Esta clase de juegos no me excitan—le dijo él.

Sakura se apartó de él.

—Tú no se lo dirías a mi madre—dijo

—¿Por qué correr ese riesgo? ¿Y destruir lo único que tienes tú que yo puedo admirar?

—¿Y qué es eso?

—El amor por tu madre, tú no quieres que sepa cómo eres en realidad.

Sakura sintió como él le ponía la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

Tú no puedes querer casarte conmigo

—¿Por qué no? Así conseguiré el imperio de tu abuelo y un hijo y heredero. Jiraiya tendrá un nieto, un consuelo que se merece de verdad, yo tendré una esposa que sabe comportarse, que nunca me hará preguntas de acerca adónde voy o qué hago, porque tendremos un trato de negocios, no un matrimonio. Muchos hombres me podrían envidiar. Sobre todo porque yo porque no he tenido que hacer nada ya que ella se me ha presentado en bandeja.

—Te odio...Nunca me casaré contigo ¿me oyes?

—No quiero que me hagas una escena. Me aburre.

—Canalla ¿Qué estás haciendo?—le pre guntó ella Cuando él le tomó la mano y le separó los dedos.

—Aquí está tu anillo de compromiso No el de la familia que me tiraste a la cara hace diez años. No te lo mereces.

Sakura se quedó mirando el solitario que adornaba el anillo.

—Un toque romántico que tu madre agradecerá, aunque tú no lo hagas.

Luego Sasuke se dirigió a una puerta que daba a otra habitación.

—¡No me puedes hacer esto, Sasuke!

—Suigetsu te está esperando en el coche abajo. Te llevará a casa. Que duermas bien. Te veré mañana.

Luego la metió en el ascensor.

Un vez sola en él, Sakura se dio cuenta que le dolía la cabeza y que estaba agotada.

De repente, se vio a sí misma como un pescador que hubiera preparado su cebo y que, de repente se viera enfrentado a un enorme tiburón.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó con la cabeza pesada Cuando llegó a casa la noche anterior, su madre ya se había acostado y ella permaneció mucho tiempo despierta, dándole vueltas a la cabeza

Lo cierto era que hacía diez años había caí do en una trampa y su supuesta mejor amiga, Karin, había respaldado la versión de Kankuro de que ella había traicionado a Sasuke con él. Ella se había enfadado tanto al ver a Sasuke con esa hermosa modelo que había querido devolverle el golpe y vengarse. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al tratar de castigar lo. Aunque no sabía cómo podía demostrar su inocencia a la vista de las mentiras que se habí an dicho, sabía que la actitud desafiante de ese día había ayudado a que la encontraran culpa ble. Y había dejado a Sasuke con un deseo de venganza que le había durado diez años.

Miró entonces el despertador y tragó saliva. ¿Por qué no la habría despertado su madre? Eran las diez y cuarto de la mañana. Salió de la cama y, cuando se dirigió al salón, oyó unas ri sas masculinas.

Se quedó boquiabierta al ver de quién se tra taba. Tsunade Haruno estaba tomándose un café con Sasuke, le apretaba la mano y, con la otra, se enjugaba las lágrimas. Unas lágrimas de ale gría.

Sasuke estaba tan elegante como siempre y se le veía tan tranquilo, como si fuera un viejo amigo de la familia, con el que su madre hablaba en griego, mostrándose más animada de lo que Sakura había visto desde hacía años.

—Sonríe, cariño—le dijo él al ver su cara—Me temo que, cuando vi que seguías en la cama, yo estaba demasiado impaciente como para esperar más a compartir con tu madre las buenas noticias.

—¿Buenas noticias?

Tsunade la miró entonces y dijo:

—Sakura, ve a vestirte. Sasuke nos invita a al morzar.

Sakura salió de allí mareada como una bo rracha y, una vez en su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba claro que Sasuke había ido a decirle a su madre que se iban a casar.

Un momento después, su madre entró en el cuarto.

— Sasuke está reservando mesa y yo he de cam biarme.

Luego, se sentó en la cama al lado de su hija.

—Oh, Sakura, estoy impresionada Pero tan contenta, que no te puedo reprochar el que no me lo hayas contado. ¡Vaya un joven maravilloso que vas a tener por marido!

Luego, la abrazó mientras ella se quedaba helada pensando en que Sasuke le había cortado toda escapatoria.

—¿Hace cuánto que está Sasuke aquí?

—Lleva toda la mañana. Te habría desperta do, pero teníamos tanto de que hablar...Me ha invitado a que vaya a vivir con vosotros, pero yo le he dicho que no. Cuando sea mayor...¿quién sabe? Pero las parejas jóvenes necesitan intimidad y, si yo vuelvo a Grecia alguna vez, me gustaría que fuera porque mi padre me invitara. De momento, Londres es mi hogar.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Sasuke?

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta.

—Me lo ha contado todo, Sakura. Incluso me ha avergonzado con su sinceridad, pero te puedo decir que no me opongo en absoluto a que te cases con él.

—¿De verdad?

Su madre suspiró.

—Sé lo muy dolida que te sentiste cuando lo vistes con otra chica...Los dos erais muy jóvenes y el matrimonio no se iba a celebrar hasta que él terminara sus estudios. Un compromiso de dos años pondría en apuros hasta al joven más decente.

—Sólo estuvimos comprometidos dos meses.

—Sí pero también tuvo mucho que ver el alcohol. A veces, cuando eres joven es difícil mantener el control. ¿Quién lo puede saber mejor que yo misma? Los hombres tienen fuertes apetitos...

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no decir algo inapropiado.

—Tu abuelo le ha dicho a Sasuke que no debe haber ninguna intimidad entre vosotros antes del matrimonio—continuó su madre—Después de lo que hice yo, tu abuelo no se quiere arriesgar a nada parecido. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu anillo?

Sakura se levantó y sacó su anillo de un cajón.

—Le dije a Sasuke que habían entrado dos veces en la casa y él no quiere que pasemos una noche más aquí—dijo su madre con tono de admiración—Es como un cuento de hadas...Sasuke y tú...

Diez minutos más tarde, Sakura salió de su habitación vestida con unos pantalones negros y una blusa suelta. Sasuke estaba en el salón, hablando de nuevo en griego por el teléfono móvil. Sakura lo miró enfadada. ¡Cómo un cuento de hadas! Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Eso le rompería el corazón a su madre.

—Supongo que te crees muy listo—le dijo a Sasuke cuando él apagó el teléfono.

Sasuke la miró y respondió:

—Tsunade es feliz.

—¿Qué le has contado sobre nosotros?

Él se rió.

—El cuento requería a una pobre niña temerosa de contarle a su madre que estaba viéndose de nuevo con el hombre que, en su momento, creyó que le había sido infiel.

—No te voy a dar un hijo.

—No conseguirás el divorcio hasta que no lo hagas. Tú eliges.

Sakura se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Te odio.

—No enturbies las aguas con emociones, Sakura. Hemos hecho un trato.

—Lo has hecho tú.

—Para conseguir lo que quiero, ¿por qué no? Ahora vuelve a tu habitación y ponte algo más alegre. Este es el día de tu madre, no el tuyo. Puedes dejar que sea yo quien hable, pero tú tienes que sonreír y fingir que eres feliz.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

Sasuke la miró impacientemente

—Lo harás. Por ella. Por cierto, anoche llamé a Jiraiya. No me preguntó nada, pero me dijo que le gustaba la idea y que creía que yo sería un marido excelente.

—¡Probablemente espera que me pegues to das las noches!

—Cuando tengamos el placer de anunciar tu primer embarazo, Jiraiya agradecerá que haya hecho algo mucho más agradable.

Almorzaron en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Londres y luego Sasuke las acompañó de vuelta a su casa, donde Tsunade se disculpó dicien do que se iba a echar un rato.

Una vez a solas, Sasuke le dijo a Sakura:

—Llévala a un especialista antes de la boda. Nunca pensé que lo pudiera decir, pero tu abue lo es terco hasta la crueldad. ¿No sabe cómo ha estado viviendo tu madre?

—No le interesaba saber cómo ni dónde está bamos viendo. Ni nada de nosotras. Sasuke, escú chame, por favor. ¿Cómo vamos a poder vivir juntos sintiendo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro?

—¿De dónde has sacado la idea de que va mos a hacer eso?—le preguntó él duramente—¿De verdad te crees que yo voy a querer vivir con una mujer como tú?

—No entiendo...

Sasuke rio secamente.

—Yo tengo algo de orgullo. Compartiré mi cama contigo, ¡pero nada más!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! =)**

**Aquí os dejo otro capi más de la historia.**

**Espero que os guste n.n**

**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews.**

**Muchas gracias a: Pamys-Chan, Candice Saint-Just, alebredi, samaris, Rosa, Hinaru-chan**

**Msdupree22:si Sasuke es duro, y cabezota sobretodo **

**Danny: la verdad es que a mí en el fondo me encanta Karin ya que después de todo lo que trama no consigue nada jajaja**

**Sakuita 01: la verdad esque estar guardando rencor a una persona 10 años no debe ser bueno….acabas majareta a mi parecer ¿no crees?**

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: sincero y terco… y su abuelo es un idiota por darle la espalda a su hija y a su nieta.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Un beso y cuidaos**

**Capítulo 4**

La mañana del día de la boda, Jiraiya Haruno llegó al apartamento de Sasuke.

Sakura no oyó su llegada y estaba bus cando a su madre, por lo que salió de la habita ción de invitados envuelta en una bata. Oyó la discusión en griego y echó un vistazo. El rostro de su abuelo estaba convulso por la emoción mientras tomaba las dos manos de su madre. Sakura se retiró por donde había llegado.

Se alegraba por su madre de que se estuviera produciendo una especie de reconciliación, pero su abuelo la había dejado para el último momento y estaba segura de que era solo a cau sa de la boda.

Una semana antes, habían firmado el contra to prenupcial, cosa que ella no se había moles tado en leer. Mientras su madre tuviera su futu ro asegurado, a ella le daban igual los arreglos financieros para ella. Ya tenía todo lo quería y estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a su novio que no era avariciosa.

Con un poco de suerte, cuando Sasuke se diera cuenta de ello, él también dejaría de serlo y pensaría que esa ridícula idea de concebir un hijo con ella era innecesario ya que él solo te nía veintinueve años. Como solo había hablado con él por teléfono en las últimas dos semanas, había conseguido recuperar un poco la calma. Ahora estaba segura de que Sasuke se atendría a razones.

—Querida, lo siento, he perdido la noción del tiempo—le dijo su madre cuando entró en su habitación.

Sakura sonrió.

—Sabía que había venido mi abuelo y pensé que tendríais mucho de qué hablar.

De un día para otro prácticamente su madre había cambiado mucho. Estaba comiendo me jor, durmiendo mejor y había recuperado el in terés por la vida. Era cieno que seguía frágil, pero los especialistas le habían dicho que lo que necesitaba era una vida sin preocupaciones ni estrés.

—Estas preciosa. No me extraña que esta vez Sasuke esté ansioso por casarse contigo. Estoy se gura de que él te devolverá la confianza en ti misma.

Cuando salió, su abuelo dijo que quería acompañarla al altar. Cuando entraron en la limusina Jiraiya le dijo:

—He sido muy duro con tu madre. Pero lo arreglaré a partir de ahora. Si quiere, se puede venir a vivir de nuevo conmigo.

—Muy bien—respondió ella fríamente.

—Eres una mujer muy terca, Sakura. Te pa reces mucho a mi última y muy amada esposa, pero solo en eso.

—Gracias…creo.

—Realmente no quiero saber cómo habéis llegado Sasuke y tú a esto.

—Bueno...

—Pero Siento que mi deber es advertirte de que puedes tener problemas con tu futura fami lia

—¿Perdón?

—A los padres de Sasuke no les ha gustado mucho esto, pero no me cabe duda de que, con el tiempo, lo aceptarán. Siento lástima por él. Era una familia muy unida.

Hasta que él decidió casarse con una zorra, pensó ella sintiéndose rechazada. En su mo mento, los padres de Sasuke le habían caído bien, lo mismo que su hermano pequeño, Naruto, que solo tenía diez años entonces

—Aunque deben de sentirse un poco alivia dos por que él haya terminado su otra relación...

—¿Qué otra relación?

—Solo estaba pensando en voz alta.

Sakura pensó que Sasuke debía de haber tenido una relación con una mujer menos adecuada incluso que ella. Bueno ¿y a ella qué le impor taba?

La iglesia estaba llena de flores que dejaban su aroma en el aire. Sasuke se volvió desde el altar para verla acercarse, tan atractivo que cortaba la respiración. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿No lo había amado una vez? ¿No había sido ese su sueño? ¿Cómo había salido todo tan mal?

Se trataba de una ceremonia por el rito grie go. El padrino de Sasuke llevaba la voz cantante en ella y los anillos fueron bendecidos e inter cambiados. Luego les pusieron unas coronas de flores en la cabeza y bebieron del mismo cáliz.

Para cuando todo terminó, Sakura se sen tía como una novia de verdad y muy confusa por la sensación

Cuando salieron de la iglesia, dijo impulsi vamente:

—No me esperaba algo como esto. Ha sido una hermosa ceremonia

—Celebrar la herencia cultural de uno está de moda. Y también es una buena forma de perso nalizar la imagen empresarial.

Sakura se tensó.

—Pero creo que esta noche voy a disfrutar de mi novia—añadió él.

Ella se ruborizó y lo miró airada.

—¡No vas a disfrutar de mí!

Una vez dentro de la limusina, Sasuke la miró divertido

—Lo digo en serio—le advirtió ella.

Él le agarró una mano y ella se soltó, pero él la tomó en brazos.

—¿Qué me decías?

—¡ Que me sueltes!

—Cuando esté listo. Qué piel tan hermosa tienes...

El corazón le latió fuertemente a ella.

—¿ Vamos ahora a la recepción?

—Gracias por recordármelo.

Sin soltarla, Sasuke tomó el teléfono del coche y habló en griego con el conductor.

Luego le dedicó de nuevo toda su atención a ella.

—Por favor, deja que me siente en mi asiento.

—Vas a tener que mejorar esa actitud, Sakura. No me gusta.

—¿Y crees que me importa algo lo que te gusta a ti?

—Te lo voy a enseñar gratis. Después de todo, espero disfrutar de los resultados. Y ahora ¿dónde estábamos?—le preguntó él acariciándole la mejilla.

—Tienes una boca muy lujuriosa, Sakura...

Ella se estremeció y el calor le invadió el vientre. Todos sus sentidos se centraron en él y, lenta e inconscientemente, le puso una mano en el negro cabello, haciéndolo acercar se...

Sasuke recorrió su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua y ella echó atrás la cabeza. El ansia iba creciendo en su interior y, cuando él le ex ploró la curva del seno a través del vestido y llegó al pezón, ella gimió y trató de tomar aire.

Sasuke se apartó entonces.

—Hacer el amor en un coche realmente te ex cita. O tal vez sea por mí esta vez, ¿tú qué opi nas?

Ante esas palabras, Sakura recuperó el sentido y se apartó de él. En el incómodo silen cio que siguió, Sasuke se rio.

—Tranquila, no pretendo consumar nuestro trato en el asiento trasero de una limusina.

Sasuke se comunicó de nuevo con el conductor. Sakura se dio cuenta de que se le había ocu rrido la idea de hacer el amor con ella allí mis mo.

Cuando llegaron al hotel donde se iba a ce lebrar la recepción, Sakura estaba preparada para más sorpresas desagradables.

En una habitación preparada a tal propósito, Jiraiya los esperaba junto con dos abogados. Todo se habló en griego y, mientras Sakura miraba sintiéndose muy incómoda , Sasuke y su abuelo firmaron varios documentos.

El anciano la llevó consigo antes de abandonar la habitación y le dijo:

—Quiero que sepas que esto no ha sido elección mía, Sakura.

Ella se ruborizó y se sintió intensamente humillada. Así que incluso él sabía que su nieta iba a quedar sin su herencia con ese matrimonio. Avergonzada por ese conocimiento, volvió a la mesa y firmó rápidamente en la única hoja de papel que le ofrecieron y se sintió aliviada por que todo se limitara a eso.

A pesar de que su abuelo se lo había advertido, cuando Sasuke y Sakura les dieron la bienvenida a sus invitados, fue notable la helada reserva de los padres de él, Fugaku y Mikoto. Estaba muy claro que no habían ido de buena gana a la boda.

A primera vista no reconoció al hermano pequeño de Sasuke, Naruto. Con veinte años edad, era mucho más alto que ella. El joven sonrió alegremente.

—¿Naru...?.

—Ya hablaremos más tarde—respondió él sin dejar de sonreír.

—No habría reconocido a tu hermano—le dijo ella a Sasuke.

—Bueno, él tampoco te habría reconocido a ti, salvo como la chica amable que se dejaba ganar al baloncesto, así que deja intactas sus ilusiones.

Sakura se puso pálida. ¿Qué le habían contado que pasó en ese coche para que Sasuke no pudiera dejar de pensar en ello? Llevaban casados poco menos de una hora y él ya había hablado un par de veces de esa noche.

Se quedó helada de nuevo cuando se encontró con Karin Pasó delante de ella, con la mano extendida, pero con un evidente aire de frialdad.

—Sakura...

Mientras observaba a la que fue una vez su supuesta mejor amiga, la mano de Sakura si guió en su sitio. El recuerdo de su rota amistad aún le dolía y nunca más había tenido una ami ga tan íntima.

—Tal vez podamos hablar más tarde—dijo Karin sonriendo y antes de alejarse.

—Cómo te atreves?—le dijo Sasuke al oído—¿Cómo te has atrevido a insultar así a un miembro de mi familia?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No me importa lo avergonzada que te pue das sentir por ver de nuevo a Karin, ¡la tienes que saludar con el respeto y buena educa ción que se merece!

—No.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de no?—le preguntó él incrédulo.

—Que no estoy avergonzada y que nada me va a obligar a ser una hipócrita por Karin. Así que mantenla apartada de mí. Ella es una gran mentirosa y puede que yo no quiera ser una maleducada, pero puedo perder los estribos.

Sorprendido por su actitud desafiante, Sasuke no dijo nada más hasta que se sentaron a las mesas.

Si Sasuke se creía que se había casado con un felpudo, ya podía limpiarse los pies en otra par te. Iba a descubrir que no la podía obligar a muchas cosas, y eso no le iba a gustar nada. In cluso cuando ella había estado completamente enamorada de él, se había dado cuenta de su convicción instintiva de su Superioridad mascu lina. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, él ha bía dado por hecho que podía dictar la ley y que ella aceptaría naturalmente lo que él dijera.

—La verdad es que te prefiero sin maquillaje—le había dicho un día—El aspecto natural...

Con lo que no logró que ella dejara de ma quillarse.

—Eres demasiado joven para ir a clubes y no puedes beber. Tu abuelo no lo aprobaría, así que vas a tener que quedarte en casa.

—Entonces iré con Karin.

—¡Ya te puedes olvidar de eso!

Esa había sido su única pelea, horas antes de la ruptura final.

Y entonces, animada por Karin, Sakura había aparecido en la salida nocturna de los chicos y, ¿qué había descubierto? Exactamente la razón por la que su novio no quería que sa liera.

Después de que terminara la comida, Sasuke la sacó a bailar.

—Creía que ahora nos íbamos a poner a romper platos, cosas tradicionales y demás—dijo ella.

—Sigue así y...

—¿Y qué harás?

—Ya lo averiguarás.

—Promesas, promesas ¡Es una pena que nunca se te diera bien mantenerlas!

Él le puso una mano en la nuca y la besó re pentinamente. Eso la pilló por sorpresa y no pudo hacer nada. Todo empezó a darle vueltas.

La entrada profunda de la lengua de él en su boca imitó otro tipo de posesión. Su habilidad erótica avivé sus sentidos y el corazón se le aceleró

Cuando terminó la música, Sasuke le quitó len tamente las manos de los hombros y la miró con ojos brillantes.

—Me gusta cuando me agarras, Sakura

Ella se olvido de que los estaban mirando y salió corriendo pero se vio interrumpida por el hermano menor de Sasuke.

—Ya es hora de que conozca mejor a mi nue va hermana—le dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba levemente.

—Pero yo...

El joven la miró muy seriamente

—Lamento que mis padres estén estropeando el día de tu boda.

Ella lo miró extrañada

—No soporto la forma en que se están com portando y quiero que sepas que yo no siento lo que ellos.

—Gracias.

—Pero te agradecería que me dijeras lo que está pasando.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Saku—dijo Naruto usando el apodo que le había puesto cuando era pequeño—Hace diez años, yo era un niño, pero ahora no lo soy. ¿Por qué mi prima Karin está actuando como si fuera tímida de repente y a qué viene todo ese secreto acerca de por qué rompisteis Sasuke y tú entonces? También me gustaría sabe por qué mis padres me están avergonzando de esta forma hoy. Pero sobre todo, me gustaría saber por qué Sasuke les está permitiendo que te traten como lo están haciendo.

—Tal vez tus padres no aprueben mi procedencia—dijo ella desesperada.

Por suerte, Sasuke le había advertido de todo aquello. Naturalmente, Naruto sentía curiosidad por saber lo que había detrás de tan malos sentimientos en su familia, pero a ella le habría gustado que no le hablara de ello.

—No están nada contentos, Saku—continuó el joven—Mi madre no está llorando de alegría precisamente, ¡solo porque tú eres hija de madre soltera!

A Sakura le molestó bastante saber eso.

—Y teniendo en cuenta lo que pensaba de la relación de Sasuke con Tayuya Mitzu, su actitud me sorprende más todavía—añadió Naruto sin darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando de una relación de Sasuke de la que ella no sabía nada.

Ese nombre no significaba nada para ella, pero se dio cuenta de que haría mejor en no olvidarlo.

—Sabes, Naru, no es nada raro que a los suegros no les gusten las novias de sus hijos.

—Estás tratando de consolarme, pero te ad vierto que yo no me rindo fácilmente.

—Y yo no cedo fácilmente a mi novia, hermanito—dijo Sasuke rodeándola con la cintura y llevándosela de allí luego.

Naruto está hablando demasiado y es muy indiscreto—dijo él.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba pero no entendió la razón.

—No es verdad—dijo —Y ahora perdóname.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer nada, esca pó de sus brazos y se dirigió al aseo.

Estaba a poca distancia del cuarto de baño cuando se vio interrumpida por otra persona poco deseada.

—¿Sakura?—dijo Karin cortándole el paso.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Antes éramos muy amigas—dijo la otra si mulando sentirse herida.

—Guarda la actuación para alguien que no conozca tu idea de la amistad.

Karin miró a su alrededor por si alguien la pudiera oír. Luego sonrió.

—Casi me morí del susto cuando fui invitada a la boda. Pensé que podía ser una trampa, pero cuando Sasuke me saludó como siempre, supe que estaba a salvo.

—¿A salvo?

Karin se rio.

—Es evidente que él todavía no sabe lo que pasó realmente hace diez años.

—¿De verdad?

Pero Karin era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse engañar. Si Sasuke fuera consciente de las mentiras que había dicho su pri ma, se habría enfrentado a ella.

—Se habrían abierto las puertas del infierno si Sasuke supiera lo que me inventé sobre ti y el pobre Kankuro. Así que, si se ha casado contigo sin saber la verdad, solo puede haberlo hecho para conseguir el imperio de tu abuelo. Sigues queriendo conseguir a Sasuke a cualquier precio, ¿no? ¿Es que no tienes nada de orgullo?

—El suficiente como para no estar aquí intercambiando insultos contigo—dijo Sakura empezando a volverse

Pero Karin no había terminado todavía y se rio.

—Vaya un cambio para Sasuke. ¡Supongo que esta noche tendrá que cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que tú eres Tayuya Mitzu!

Sakura se refugió en el cuarto de baño. Se sentía mal y las manos le temblaban. No había cambiado nada.

De cualquier forma, ella no quería que co rriera el rumor de que el suyo era solo un matrimonio de conveniencia ya que le podría llegar a su madre.

Salió del aseo y se dirigió a la mesa de ho nor. Sasuke estaba al otro lado de la pista de baile. Estaba buscando entre la multitud con el ceño fruncido. Nada más verlo, el corazón le dio un salto y un calor inesperado se encendió en su cuerpo.

Entonces, él la vio a ella y se dirigió hasta donde estaba.

—Ya es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos.

—Pero solo hemos estado un par de horas...

—Ya es bastante. Has hecho muy mal de no via.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando...

—Sí, lo sabes.

—Lo lamento. Me esforzaré más.

—¿Por qué hacer el esfuerzo? ¿Crees que me importa lo que piense la gente?

—No me he concentrado en cómo debía comportarme. Créeme lo puedo hacer mejor.

De repente, le pareció que la presencia de un par de cientos de invitados era la mejor protección del mundo y no podía entender cómo ha bía sido lo bastante tonta como para causar el enojo de Sasuke fallando al comportarse como una novia normal.

—Demasiado tarde. Has tenido tu oportunidad y la has estropeado. Cualquier idea que pudiera tener yo de hacer de novio orgulloso ha desaparecido hace tiempo. Así que ve a despedirte de tu madre.

—Yo quería pasar un rato con ella.

—Difícilmente.

—Entonces iré primero a cambiarme...

—Sigue como estás. Tu equipaje ya está en el helicóptero.

—Pero yo tengo ropa para el viaje. Le di la maleta a! conductor antes de abandonar tu apar tamento esta mañana y le dije...

—Yo le dije otra cosa. Quiero ser yo el que te quite ese vestido de novia.

Ella lo miró echando chispas por los ojos.

—Pero ya te dije...

—¿Cuándo vas a escuchar lo que te digo yo a ti? En estos momentos, no soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—¿Y eso?

—Hace cosa de un cuarto de hora, vi como mi prima Karin hacía una segunda intentona para volver a ser amiga tuya. Y también la vi alejarse llorando ante tu rechazo. Luego, dijo que se sentía mal para poder marcharse.

Sakura se quedó anonadada, estaba claro que Karin iba a causarle problemas siempre que tuviera oportunidad.

—Sasuke, eso no es cierto. Yo no le dije nada...

—Te comportaste como una zorra y me aver güenzo de ti. Pero no te preocupes por ello. No te voy a dejar que te relaciones con la gente de nuevo.

—Sasuke, no estás siendo justo. Ella...

—No tengo interés en oír tus excusas. Nos vamos dentro de diez minutos.

—¿A dónde?

—A mi yate. Está en Southampton. Así que te sugiero que pases esos diez minutos con tu ma dre.

Sakura se acercó a ella. Estaba sentada con su padre. Tsunade parecía preocupada y Jiraiya se levantó y la miró como censurándola

—Por suerte, tu comportamiento es ahora cosa de tu marido, pero deja que te diga que ninguna dama debe avergonzar en público a su esposo.

Sakura apretó los dientes. Miró dolida a su madre, que se levantó y abrazó a su hija.

—No dejes que tu orgullo se interponga entre la felicidad y tú—le dijo.

Por un momento, Sakura pensó que se es taba ganando la censura de todo el mundo y, cuando esa censura le venía también de su ma dre, a la que adoraba, le dolió realmente.

Se sintió atrapada. Su abuelo creía que era increíblemente afortunada por haberse casado con Sasuke, y siempre se pondría del lado de él. A su madre solo le preocupaba la felicidad de su hija, pero estaba segura de que acababa de recibir una buena reprimenda Mientras tanto, Sasuke echaba humo como un volcán por haber visto su supuestamente poco generosa reacción ante lo que debía dar por hecho que era una oferta de paz ofrecida por su prima. Y, sin importar que ella dijera o hiciera, él siempre la vería a ella como la mala.

Cuando Sasuke se acercó a ellos, privándola los diez minutos que le había dicho, ella se sintió llena de resentimiento. Luego le entró miedo al pensar que lo último que podría afrontar en ese momento sería verse a solas con su marido.

¿Y no era eso irónico? Hacía diez años aquello era lo que más habría ansiado, estar solas con Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 5

**Holaaa!**

**He vuelto...no, no estaba muerta jejeje, solo he estado un "poco" malilla en el hospital, pero he vuelto.**

**Aquí os dejo el capi 20, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Un beso, cuidaos!

**Capítulo 5**

A los diecisiete años, Sakura se había enamorado completamente de Sasuke Uchiha y no se había creído la suerte que tuvo al ser aceptada en su selecto grupo de ami gos, ya que no tenía nada en común con ellos y, era muy tímida.

Ese verano en Grecia, ella había entrado en un mundo muy distinto del suyo habitual. Un mundo de adolescentes muy sofisticados, con coches muy caros y ropa de diseño. Luego, se dio cuenta de que la habían aceptado por su fa milia y de que muchos de ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo era la vida real. Pero Sasuke era dis tinto. No solo era atractivo, sino también mu cho más maduro e inteligente que los demás.

Al principio de su relación, a ella no se le había ocurrido que el que él la llevara en coche a los sitios regularmente fuera a significar nada más que una demostración de su amabilidad. Entonces, Karin le había dicho que su abue lo tenía intereses comerciales comunes con el padre de Sasuke y Sakura se había sentido humillada al pensar que su abuelo tal vez le hubiera pedido a Sasuke que cuidara de ella. Ella le había dicho varias veces que podía cuidar de sí misma.

Ante su insistencia, un día, en una fiesta que dio Sabaku No Kankuro en su casa, le hizo caso y él la dejó sola y se dedicó a bailar con todas las demás, cosa que, sorprendentemente, a ella le fastidió bastante.

Kankuro la encontró en la cocina.

—Ya veo que Sasuke tiene otras cosas que hacer esta noche—le dijo al verla con los ojos rojos de haber llorado-Alguien debería haberte advertido de que a él le gusta la variedad. Pero se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea.

A Sakura nunca le había caído particularmente bien ese chico, pero no supo por qué hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Era uno de los mejores amigos de Sasuke, pero estaba celoso de Sasuke, era más rico, más atractivo y más popular

—¿Una buena idea?

—¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco tú y yo?

—¿Qué clase de diversión?

Sakura sabía que a Kankuro le gustaba Karin. Esta flirteaba con él, pero se negaba a salir con él.

—Sí, a mí también me interesaría saber la respuesta a eso—dijo Sasuke desde la puerta.

Sorprendido, Kankuro se volvió. Sasuke le dijo algo en griego y su amigo se puso colorado y los dejó solos.

—¿Qué le has dicho?—le preguntó Sakura sintiéndose incómoda.

—Que le voy a arrancar la cabeza si te vuelve a decir algo así.

Sasuke la agarró de una mano y la atrajo hacia sí decididamente Luego la besó. Leve, cariño samente, sin la pasión que ella se hubiera ima ginado que debiera haber en su primer beso, pero aun así, fue como si el corazón se le para ra por un momento.

—Eres mía—susurró él—¿Es que no lo sabes todavía?

—¿Tuya?

—Mi novia. Si no, ¿por qué te crees que he estado yendo contigo a todas partes?

—Yo creía que solo estabas siendo amable.

Sasuke se rió.

—Siempre hay una razón para ser…amable.

Cuando ella le dijo a su abuelo que estaba saliendo con Sasuke, Jiraiya sonrió ampliamente y, en ese momento, ella no le dio importancia al hecho de que no se sorprendiera. Ni tampoco sospechó nada de que su relación con Sasuke se limitara a salir en grupo. De alguna manera, ella se dio cuenta de la frialdad de su amiga Kari n, pero estaba demasiado enamorada como para prestarle atención a esas cosas.

Dado que solo llevaban saliendo seis sema nas, se sorprendió mucho cuando Sasuke le pidió que se casaran.

—Tú me gustas de verdad—le dijo él una de que estaban en su Ferrari—Creo que, cuando seamos mayores, nos puede ir muy bien Tú eres una persona verdaderamente cariñosa. Y te gustan los niños y esas cosas.

Pero lo cierto es que se lo dijo cuando le estaban pocos días para la fecha señalada para regreso a Londres de ella. No le había dicho que la amara, pero esa propuesta de matrimonio había animado a Sakura a darlo por hecho y también eliminó todas sus reservas.

—Por supuesto, he hablado con tu abuelo—continuó él—Cree que tal vez tú seas demasiado joven, pero yo le he dicho que esperaremos a que yo termine mis estudios para casarnos.

Pero la serpiente entró en el Edén privado de Sakura en la gran fiesta que dio Jiraiya para anunciar su compromiso.

—Me alegra tanto que los padres de Sasuke me hayan aceptado...—le dijo ella a Karin.

—¿Y por qué no lo iban a hacer? No se me ocurre nadie en esta fiesta que no quisiera una alianza con la heredera de la familia Haruno.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Es que no te cansas de hacer el papel de la pobre huérfana que no tiene donde caerse muerta? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que Jiraiya te va a dejar todo a ti!

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura habló de eso con su abuelo.

—Sí, es cieno. ¿A quién más tengo?—le dijo él—¿Crees que te voy a dejar unirte a la familia Uchiha solo con lo puesto? ¿Crees que al pa dre de Sasuke le gustaría ver a su primogénito atarse tan joven sin algo que dulcifique un poco el trago?

—Pero...pero...

—Yo soy un hombre hecho a mí mismo, Sakura. No tengo ancestros ilustres. La fami lia Uchuha puede estar en la cima de la socie dad, pero yo puedo estar a la par de ellos en cada dracma o petrolero que tengan—dijo su abuelo muy satisfecho.

—Estoy segura de que puedes.

Sakura vio que, de repente, su compromi so estaba adquiriendo otra dimensión. Una di mensión económica. ¿Un acuerdo comercial?

—Me siento orgulloso de poderte dar una dote que te ponga a su nivel. Es un buen matri monio para ambas familias. Yo necesito que al guien se haga cargo de mis empresas cuando me retire y no se me ocurre ningún otro joven más prometedor que Sasuke Uchiha. Y ahora en vez de hacemos la competencia, el padre de Sasuke y yo trabajaremos juntos.

Esa misma mañana, Karin fue a la casa para disculparse por su actitud de la noche an terior y la encontró pensativa.

—Una dote, por Dios—gimió Sakura—¡Esto es peor que en la época medieval! ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho nadie antes?

—Las mujeres no se suelen meter en esas co sas. Pero, en nuestro mundo, el dinero se casa con el dinero-dijo Karin encogiéndose de hombros—¿No te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes? ¡No eres precisamente Elena de Troya, pero tienes a Sasuke!

¿Pero lo tendría si no fuera la heredera de los Haruno? Ese miedo le produjo una nueva inseguridad. Su idea de que le importaba real mente a Sasuke le estaba empezando a parecer muy inocente. Quiso que Sasuke se lo asegurara más, pero no le habló de la gran dote que iba a aportar. Temió verse ante la posibilidad de una desagradable verdad. De cualquier manera, esa desagradable verdad se fue abriendo camino en su mente...

Sasuke no le había dicho nada de amor y no pa recía querer estar a solas con ella. Cuando una noche le pidió una explicación por ese comportamiento tan contenido sexualmente y si era porque él era virgen igual que ella, Sasuke estalló airado, como si hubiera insul tado su masculinidad.

—¡No seas tonta! ¿De dónde has sacado se mejante idea?

Ella se ruborizó y musitó:

—Yo solo me preguntaba...Quiero decir...Bueno, ya sabes…me preguntaba por qué tú y yo no...Bueno, ahora que estamos comprome tidos...

—Hemos de esperar a la noche de bodas por que yo te respeto como a mi futura esposa—res pondió él secamente—Si fueras griega, no ten dría que decirte esto.

Ella no lo miró. Por primera vez, él le pare ció un desconocido y la estaba haciendo sentirse como una pelandusca, por mucho que su mente le dijera que tenía derecho a hacerle esa pregunta.

—Estoy empezando a preguntarme qué está pasando aquí. Tal vez esté equivocado. ¿Tú eres virgen, Sakura?

—Sí—respondió ella avergonzada.

—Esto es una locura -dijo él tomándole las manos—Eres tan tímida que no me esperaba que te pusieras a hablar así y, por un momento, me ha hecho sospechar. No quiero que nadie más te haya tocado...

—Supón...supón que esperamos, que nos ca samos y que descubrimos que no nos gustamos en ese aspecto...

Sasuke la soltó con cara de susto.

—¡No seas ridícula! ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

Lo cierto era que a ella no le apetecía nada ser tratada como una virgen intocable hasta que, cuando él quisiera, le dijera que sí, que entonces podían tener sentimientos sexuales por que estaban casados. El no era su dueño. Pudiera ser que ella lo amara. Pero no era su dueño.

Sakura alejó esos recuerdos de su mente cuando el helicóptero empezó a descender sobre Southampton.

Cuando aterrizó sobre el helipuerto del yate de Sasuke, Sakura se quedó impresionada del tamaño del barco. A Sasuke siempre le había gustado mucho el mar, pero diez años atrás, no había compartido ese interés con ella. De hecho, nunca la había llevado a navegar.

Cuando trató de salir del helicóptero con incómodo vestido de novia, Sasuke la tomó en brazos y la metió dentro de la cabina.

Un hombre mayor con uniforme de capitán les dio la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa. Sasuke le presentó a Sakura después de dejarla en el suelo. El interior del yate era tan lujoso como cabía esperar y él la condujo hasta el salón principal.

Sasuke le explicó que el barco estaba pensado para ofrecer todas las comodidades de una casa y así él podía vivir y trabajar en él por largos periodos de tiempo.

—Mañana te enseñaré todo el barco, si quieres—le dijo.

Luego la miró de arriba abajo y añadió:

—Eres una novia preciosa.

—¡Por favor! Guarda esos cumplidos para las demás.

—¿Perdona?

—Ya me has oído—respondió ella mirándolo desafiante.

—Hoy tú te has transformado en mi esposa...

—Sí, pero no es necesario para mí compartir la cama contigo.

—Muy bien—dijo él secamente y se alejó de ella

— ¿Vienes?

—Oh...

Así que ahora iban a alguna otra parte, pen só ella.

—No vas a poder volver a cambiar de opinión—le dijo él cuando lo alcanzó.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la cubierta donde, había aterrizado el helicóptero. Había tres hom bres trabajando en él y, cuando los vieron, el piloto se les acercó.

Sasuke le dijo algo en griego, el hombre puso cara de sorpresa y asintió. Luego volvió al helicóptero a darles instrucciones a los demás.

—Vamos a ver lo valiente que eres—le dijo Sasuke a ella—Vas a ser el hazmerreir de la gente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si te devuelvo a Londres y te arrojo a los de pies de tu abuelo, eso sorprenderá a muchos de nuestros invitados, pero divertirá a los demás. Aunque he logrado mantener alejada a la pren sa, semejante noticia daría la vuelta al mundo en titulares. Tu madre y tu abuelo se quedarían pasmados, pero se darán cuenta de que estoy en mi derecho de devolverles a una novia que se niega a consumar el matrimonio.

Sakura no pudo dar crédito a sus oídos y lo miró boquiabierta. Él no había levantado la voz ni se le notaba enfadado. Simplemente ha blaba como si le estuviera describiendo algo inevitable.

—No puedes decirlo en serio.

—¿Y por qué no? Estás tratando de engañar me a pocas horas de la boda. Hemos hecho un trato y ahora estás intentando echarte atrás. Pero te has equivocado de hombre.

—No te permitiría humillarme de esa manera.

—Te llevaría a rastras.

—Estás loco, sería medieval montar una es cena así delante de todo el mundo. ¡No te atre verías!

—¿Y qué tendría que perder? Si tú rompes los términos de nuestro acuerdo, yo también me vería en las últimas. Soy mejor ganando que perdiendo.

—Todo esto es una locura—dijo ella tratando de apelar a su racionalidad—Así que me queda ré a bordo y haré como si todo fuera normal en el matrimonio. ¿Quién va a saber que no es así?

—No tengo tiempo para hablar con tramposas.

—No estás siendo justo.

—¿Cuándo he dicho yo que juegue limpio?

—Tú me obligaste a aceptar las condiciones de este matrimonio. Me chantajeaste amena zándome con contarle a mi madre...

—Ya lo sé. Pero primero hablemos de tus pe cados. Tú viniste a mí y me suplicaste que me casara contigo.

—¡No supliqué!

—Sí.

—No tiene que ser así entre nosotros.

—A mí me gusta así—la contradijo él sin du dar.

Sakura miró al helicóptero, pero luego se volvió y se dirigió de nuevo al salón principal. Por fin, dijo:

—Me gustaría ver mi habitación.

Sasuke apretó un botón para llamar al servicio. Se presentó un camarero y ella lo siguió.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, vio con alivio que, al parecer, Sasuke no pretendía compartirla con ella.

En un gran espejo vio escritas unas palabras.

¡Compite si puedes!

¿Competir con qué?

Pero entonces vio la revista del corazón que había abierta debajo. Una página a todo color con una sola foto de una preciosa pelirroja. Por lo que decía, se trataba de Tayuya Mitzu. Sakura se estremeció. Deseó limpiar el mensaje del espejo y tirar la revista a la basura sin leerla.

Se apartó de la foto como si quemara, pero al final no pudo resistir y leyó lo que ponía en ella. Se trataba de un reportaje sobre la famosa modelo y acompañante del magnate griego Sasuke Uchiha. Tenía treinta y dos años y decía que nunca se casaría porque amaba su libertad y no podía soportar a los niños. Detrás, había una foto de los dos en el festival de Cannes, con ella pegándose a Sasuke como una boa constrictor.

Oyó un ruido tras ella. Sorprendida, se vol vió y vio a una joven doncella en la puerta, mi rando lo que había escrito en el espejo. Empezó a hablar en griego como disculpándose. Al pa recer, temía que le echaran la culpa a ella del mensaje. Se acercó y limpió el espejo con una toalla.

Sakura trató de tranquilizarla con unas pa labras en su griego básico y se metió en el baño. ¿Por qué se sentiría tan mal? Cuando la doncella se llevó la revista, ella suspiró. Así que Tayuya tenía gente a bordo del yate. Al guien de la tripulación debía de haber dejado el mensaje y la revista. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Karin sobre Tayuya ese mismo día. ¿Sería posible que hubiera sido Karin no Tayuya la que quisiera molestar a la novia de Sasuke en su noche de bodas?

¿Y qué mujer podría competir con la que aparecía en la revista?

Por suerte, ella no era competitiva. La ex novia de Sasuke no era asunto suyo, así que no quiso perder más tiempo pensando en quién po día haber sido el responsable de ese desagrada ble mensaje.

Empezó a quitarse el vestido de novia y se desabrochó la cremallera.

Estaba a medias cuando oyó abrirse la puer ta. Se volvió dispuesta a regañar a quien fuera mientras se sujetaba el vestido por delante con las manos. Si no lo hubiera hecho, habría que dado desnuda hasta la cintura.

Sasuke estaba dentro de la habitación.

A ella se le secó la boca y se le quedó la mente en blanco.

—He venido para preguntarte si vas a cenar conmigo—dijo él en voz baja.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bueno, ya estoy retomando la tranquilidad, quiero avisaros de que aparte de retomar la normalidad también lo he hecho con la universidad, asique, aunque no creo que tarde tanto como esta última vez(vuelvo a repetir que fue un problema de salud y que siento muchísimo no haber actualizado en ese tiempo) a lo mejor algún día no suba un capi aunque procurare que no pase.**

**Disfrutad del capítulo!**

**Un beso enorme, cuidaos!**

**Capítulo 6**

—¿A cenar?—le preguntó ella agitadamente.

—Dentro de un cuarto de hora.

Él la estaba mirando muy atentamente e, in voluntariamente, Sakura hizo lo mismo. Esta ba sensacional, esbelto y elegante como un feli no con su traje oscuro impecablemente cortado.

—Quince minutos...—repitió ella tratando de concentrarse mientras él cerraba la puerta.

—Pero en este momento, comer es lo último que tengo en mente—afirmó él.

—¿Perdón?—murmuró ella con las rodillas temblándole.

—Pareces una princesa pagana...

Sorprendida, ella se miró al espejo. Se había olvidado de que tenía el cabello suelto, que le llegaba a la cintura, un hombro desnudo y el otro tapado. El valle entre sus senos acentuado por los brazos cruzados.

—Mírame—le ordenó él.

Ella lo hizo sin querer y se sorprendió al ver el deseo reflejarse intensamente en la mirada de él.

—Vete.

—¿De verdad crees que estoy dispuesto a sentarme y cenar en este estado?

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta y luego la corbata.

—Ni tú puedes ser tan cruel—añadió.

—¿Yo? ¿Cruel?

Mientras tanto, ella observaba atontada como él se iba desabrochando la camisa.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Hace diez años, cuando tú jugabas a hacerte la virtuosa y presumías de tu inocencia a cada oportunidad que se te presentaba, para mí era una completa agonía. ¡Estaba lleno de un deseo insoportable y no podía hacer nada al respecto! ¿No te dice eso nada?

Ella lo miró pasmada porque él la hubiera encontrado atractiva en esos días. Eso iba en contra de todo lo que había creído hasta enton ces.

—Me mantenías constantemente excitado. No podía dormir cada vez que estaba contigo. Mis fantasías sobre lo que íbamos a hacer cuando nos casáramos incluso me avergonza ban a mí mismo. No estaba acostumbrado a te ner una relación sin sexo y fue un tormento. Algo realmente doloroso.

—No. Tú no podías sentir eso...

—Y no pretendo sufrir de nuevo de la misma manera—añadió él mientras se acercaba y la ro deaba por detrás con los brazos—Porque tú también me deseas.

El bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios contra su hombro, algo que incendió el cuerpo traidor de ella.

—¿Qué sentido tiene mentir ahora acerca del pasado?

—¡Yo no miento!

Sasuke la siguió besando hasta detrás de la ore ja y a ella le temblaron las piernas.

—Necesito oír que tú también ardías por mí. Que solo te contuvo el temor a que no me casa ra contigo o que pudieras perder tu preciosa he rencia.

Sakura se estremeció violentamente y se le escapé un gemido.

—Sakura...

Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de controlarse. Pero, aun así, la tentación pudo con ella. En ese momento, no hubo nada más importante que la sensación del cuerpo de Sasuke pegado a ella.

—Te has equivocado en todo—dijo ella.

—No me he equivocado en nada. Hace diez años, tú jugaste conmigo.

Cuando él le apartó los brazos, ella no se re sistió. Apenas pudo respirar. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio en el espejo sus senos desnudos. La vergüenza y la excitación se apodera ron de ella a la vez. Ningún hombre la había visto así hasta entonces, pero eso era algo que ella nunca había querido proclamar.

—Espectacular—dijo él sinceramente.

Ella observó entonces cómo Sasuke le abarcaba con las manos los amplios senos que ella siem pre había despreciado.

Estaba claro que Sasuke le gustaban sus curvas lujuriosas y empezó a acariciarle los pezones con los pulgares.

—Sasuke...

—Sí, Sasuke...—repitió él.

Con mano segura, él le quitó el vestido y lo dejó en el suelo a sus pies. Ella se vio entonces con las medias blancas de seda, el liguero azul y las bragas que le había regalado su madre.

—Definitivamente, ha merecido la pena espe rar diez años, yineka mou—dijo él tomándola en brazos y besándola antes de dejarla sobre la cama—Ahora dime que no me deseas.

Pero ella no lo pudo hacer.

—No puedo—murmuró, sorprendida por el poder de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sasuke sonrió de una manera que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Luego, se quitó la camisa revelando su magnífico torso del color del bronce. Unos rizos oscuros adornaban su pecho y le bajaban por el vientre. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando se bajó los pantalones. Al contrario que ella, él no parecía nada inhibido y se movía con la armonía de un atleta. Le gustó mirarlo; siempre le había gustado hacerlo.

¿Cómo podía haberla atraído algún otro hombre después de Sasuke?

Él la había traicionado y, seguramente, lo volvería a hacer, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento.

—¿Por qué te has quedado tan callada?—le preguntó él.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que se había quedado desnudo del todo. Todo sobre lo que siempre había sentido curiosidad lo tenía a la vista. Se quedó pasmada por su enorme tamaño.

—¡Cualquiera diría que no has visto nunca a un hombre desnudo!—dijo él riendo—¿O es que descubriste hace ya tiempo que a algunos hombres les gusta que te hagas la tímida?

—¡Eso no tiene gracia!

Sasuke se tumbó a su lado y la tomó en sus bra zos.

—Me he pasado, pero aquí hay algo que no entiendo.

Ella pensó que estaba más nerviosa de lo que él se había esperado. Sasuke se recostó contra las almohadas y la llevó con él; sus senos apre tados contra su pecho.

—En la cama no soy un monstruo—murmuró él.

—¿No?

—No, así que deja de temblar.

La besó apasionadamente Luego, pasó los labios a uno de sus pezones y ella tragó saliva.

—Quiero que esto te guste—dijo él—Quiero que sea lo mejor que hayas hecho nunca.

La sensación de las manos de él sobre los senos y sus expertas caricias la volvían loca. Luego él le metió la mano por dentro de las braguitas y ella casi se desmayó de placer.

—Por favor—gimió.

Entonces él dijo algo en griego.

—¿Sasuke?

La lujuria velaba su mirada. Le quitó la últi ma barrera de ropa y sus dedos encontraron los húmedos rizos de su pubis. Ella se retorció ante esa exploración tan íntima. El fuego que sentía en su interior era terrorífico ahora. No podía respirar, hablar ni nada que no fuera sen tir.

Como un dios oscuro, Sasuke se tumbó sobre ella entre sus piernas abiertas.

—Estás tan ansiosa, tan fuera de control…¡ Ahora sé por fin lo fácil que debió de ser para Kankuro tomar lo que debió ser para mí!

El tono de su voz más que las palabras fue lo que hizo que ella abriera los ojos pero de to das formas, no había entendido todo lo que le había dicho él.

—¿Qué pasa?—gimió.

—Nada. Eres una compañera perfecta. Ca liente y ansiosa.

Luego, le metió las manos por detrás y la penetró de un poderoso empujón. Un segundo más tarde, ella sintió un agudo dolor y se le es capó un grito.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, se levantó sobre ella y maldijo en griego. Luego la miró intensamente.

—¡Esto no puede ser!

El dolor ya se le estaba pasando a ella y pudo relajar los tensos músculos.

—¡No puedes ser virgen!

—Sasuke, por favor...

Él apretó los dientes y siguió moviéndose. La sensación fue tan placentera que a ella se le escapó otro grito. La tormenta de deseo conti nuó como si no hubiera habido interrupción al guna.

Y aquello fue como ella nunca se lo había imaginado. Atrapada en el ritmo primitivo que él dirigió, se sintió cada vez más excitada y el placer cada vez alcanzó más altura. Cuando llegó a la cima, se estremeció oleada tras olea da.

Después, se quedó simplemente anonadada. Estaba muy cerca de Sasuke, con una curiosa sen sación de paz y tranquilidad. Él le dio un suave beso en la frente, como una caricia. Le gustaba tanto estar en sus brazos...en esa intimidad que no había conocido antes...De repente recordó que Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que él era su primer amante. Ella no había pensado en la posibilidad de que eso pudiera cambiar su re lación. Pero se le ocurrió que ahora Sasuke acepta ría que ella no lo había engañado con Kankuro diez años antes.

Sasuke hizo entonces un movimiento súbito que la pilló por sorpresa y se levantó de la cama. Tomó la botella de champán que había en una cubitera con hielos y la descorchó.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa. Y, por supuesto, tú no me previniste de que iba a ser el primero. Sin duda, te imaginaste que, al ser virgen, técnica mente hablando, eso lo dejaba todo claro—dijo él sirviendo solo una copa.

Sakura se sentó y se tapó con la sábana, desconcertada por lo que él acababa de decir.

Sasuke se tomó el champán de un trago y dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa para mirarla a ella a continuación.

—No me extraña que estuvieras tan callada en la cama. ¿Creías que ahora me iba a arrojar a tus pies suplicándote que me perdonaras?

—La verdad es que no sé de lo que me estás hablando.

—Esto no cambia nada. Está claro que Ka rin os interrumpió a Kankuro y a ti antes de que os pudierais aprovechar de vuestro sórdido en cuentro. Pero eso no hace que tú seas inocente. Aun así me traicionaste y deshonraste. ¡Te comportaste como una zorra sin remordimien tos!

A Sakura la afectó mucho esa nueva inter pretación de los hechos y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de una posible realidad.

—Tú me odias de verdad—susurró.

—¿Y qué te esperabas después de lo que hi ciste? Nos cubriste de vergüenza a todos.

—Pero tú...acabas de hacer el amor...

—¿Crees que esto ha sido hacer el amor? Solo he consumado nuestro trato, Sakura. Aún me sigues volviendo loco de excitación, pero lo que hemos compartido ha sido sexo. Y, como te prometí, los dos hemos disfrutado de la experiencia, pero no busques más que eso de mí. Ahora tienes el mismo aspecto que cuando te pillaron con Kankuro. No tienes ninguna leal tad y menos principios. Eso es lo que menos me gusta de ti.

Sakura levantó la barbilla y murmuré fríamente:

—Espero haberme quedado embarazada. Todo esto me parece muy aburrido. Aquí estás tú, con veintinueve años, y sigues atado a un pasado que yo dejé atrás hace años, junto con otras cosas infantiles.

Sasuke la miró furioso.

—Ten cuidado con como peleas, pethi mou. Ya ha sufrido por ti demasiada gente y no tengo la menor intención de que lo vuelvas a hacer.

Él abandonó la habitación. Ella se levantó recogió toda la ropa que se había dejado y la tiró por la puerta. Se quedó en medio de la ha bitación, desnuda y temblando. Tiró de la sába na y se envolvió en ella. Luego, se sirvió una copa de champán para ver si se tranquilizaba.

Pero ni aun así pudo evitar recordar el día, hacía diez años, en que se había complicado todo.

Esa mañana, Karin le había pedido que fuera de compras con ella.

—No me puedo creer la forma en que te man da Sasuke—le dijo Karin mientras se tomaban un café—Por ejemplo, los planes que tiene para divertirse esta noche. Si yo estuviera compro metida con un tipo tan atractivo como él, no lo dejaría ir a un club nocturno sin mí.

—No quiero que Sasuke piense que estar com prometido signifique que me tiene que llevar a todas partes.

—¿A todas partes? Ya te deja en tierra cuando se va a navegar. También cuando se va a París a ocuparse de alguno de los negocios de su pa dre. ¿Por qué no les damos una sorpresa a los chicos esta noche? Podemos ir al mismo club y verlo que hacen sin nosotras.

Al principio, la idea no le hizo mucha gracia a Sakura. Cuando Sasuke la fue a ver esa tarde, ella le pidió ir con él. Cuando él se negó, le dijo que saldría entonces con Karin.

—De eso nada—respondió él—A su familia tampoco le gustaría. Solemos ir en grupo a los clubs y así cuidamos los unos de los otros.

—Pero acabas de decirme que no puedo ir contigo esta noche.

—Es una fiesta de chicos, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso fue lo que produjo su primera discusión. Después, Sakura llamó inmediatamente a Karin para aceptar su idea. Al principio, pare ció algo divertido, pero cuando el taxi las dejó en el club, lo que más quería Sakura era arre glar las cosas con Sasuke.

Se encontraron a Kankuro sentado solo a una mesa con las llaves del coche de Sasuke delante. Cuando Sakura le preguntó sorprendida dón de estaban los demás, él murmuró algo sobre que se habían ido a una fiesta a otro sitio.

Sakura apenas se había sentado cuando Karin exclamó:

—¡Oh,no!

Siguió la mirada de Karin y vio a Sasuke apoyado contra una columna, abrazando a una risueña rubia, mostrando un entusiasmo que nunca había tenido con ella.

—¿Quién es esa?—pregunto.

—Ino. Una ex novia de Sasuke. Es una mo delo italiana. Salgamos antes de que él nos vea.

Karin tomó las llaves del coche de Sasuke y se las puso a ella en las manos.

—Afuera podremos hablar sobre lo que hemos de hacer. ¡No puedes montar una escena aquí!

Sakura estaba como atontada. Casi habían salido cuando Karin se detuvo y le preguntó:

—Dime, ¿te ha gustado ver cómo se divierte Sasuke?

—¿Perdona?

—¿Quieres saber lo que Sasuke piensa realmente de ti? Me lo ha contado. Piensa que eres gorda y estúpida, sin ningún atractivo sexual, ¡pero qué vales tu peso en oro!

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en el estóma go.

—Tu abuelo y el padre de Sasuke acordaron vuestro matrimonio antes incluso de que tú lle garas a Atenas. Todo el mundo lo sabe. ¡Sin tu futura herencia no eres nada! Si Sasuke necesita consolarse con chicas más atractivas, ¿quién lo puede culpar?

Sorprendida por semejante malicia de su su puesta amiga, Sakura salió corriendo hacia el aparcamiento y se metió en el coche de Sasuke para llorar a gusto. Llevaba allí casi media hora cuando se abrió la puerta del conductor. Ella se quedó helada pensando que sería Sasuke. Pero era Kankuro.

—No quería hacer esto, pero aquí estoy de to das maneras -dijo él con voz de borracho—Es tás incordiando a todo el mundo, Sakura. ¿Por qué has venido a Grecia?

—Métete en tus asuntos.

Kankuro se rió sin humor.

—Pero esto es asunto mío, ¿no lo ves? Mi pa dre dice que nuestra empresa va a ir a la ruina si la de tu abuelo y la del padre de Sasuke se unen. No podremos competir. Juntas serán demasiado poderosas.

—No creo que eso vaya a suceder ahora.

Kankuro apoyó entonces la cabeza en el res paldo y guardó silencio.

Y entonces reapareció Karin y se acercó al coche con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Ya veo que estamos todos. ¿Os imagináis lo que pienso decirle a Sasuke ahora?

—¡Marchaos! ¡Los dos!—gritó Sakura.

—No he terminado todavía. Pero Sasuke y tú sí. Te lo puedo prometer. Y por si se te ha ocurrido pensar en perdonarlo, voy a entrar y a contarle que os acabo de pillar a Kankuro y a ti pasándo lo bien dentro de su coche.

—Lo siento—dijo Kankuro—Es un montaje as queroso, pero no nos has dejado otra opción.

—¿Por qué vas a contar algo tan tonto como eso?—le preguntó Sakura a Karin cuando salió del coche.

—Eres tonta, Sakura—respondió la otra en voz baja, para que Kankuro no la oyera—Sasuke y yo estábamos empezando a estar muy unidos hasta que apareciste tú. ¿Con quién te crees que va a terminar cuando tú hayas desaparecido?

Para Sakura, aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se marchó andando de allí y se dirigió a un parque cercano, donde pasó la noche en un banco.

Cuando llegó a casa a las siete de la mañana siguiente, la estaban esperando Sasuke y su abue lo. No le importó que ellos se creyeran la ver sión de Karin. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era volver a su casa en Londres cuanto antes.

Sakura volvió de esos desagradables recuer dos y se dio cuenta de que se había tomado dos copas de champán y que no se sentía muy bien. No debía haber bebido con el estómago vacío.

Se preparó un buen baño caliente y se metió en él para relajarse.

Cuando salió del baño, se mareó. Fue a en volverse en una toalla, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Gritó.

—¡Dios mío!

Esa fue la primera noticia de la entrada de Sasuke en el baño, junto con la orden de que no se moviera. Luego, unas manos exploraron su cuerpo para ver si estaba herida.

—¿Es que no has tenido ya bastante de eso?—le preguntó ella.

—Puedes haberte roto algo. Te oí gritar...

—¡ Vete!

—Te voy a poner cómoda aquí en el suelo y luego voy a llamar a un médico.

—Eso sería una tontería.

Sakura apoyó las manos en el suelo y se levantó lentamente. Se dio cuenta de que no se había hecho daño, pero la cabeza seguía dándo le vueltas.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba en rea lidad y la sujetó mientras ella vomitaba en el retrete.

Se estaba comportando como un auténtico príncipe cuando a ella lo que le hubiera gus tado era que la dejara en paz. Le pasó un paño húmedo por la frente y le murmuró co sas que parecieron frases de preocupación en griego.

—Estoy borracha—gimió ella.

—No, te has mareado por el movimiento del barco. Debería haber pensado en ello. Voy al botiquín a por algo que te haga sentir mejor.

La llevó de vuelta a la cama, la envolvió en una toalla y luego la arropó con el edredón.

—Si te hubiera llevado antes a navegar, esta rías más preparada para esto -dijo él divertido.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Por Jiraiya. Tu abuela y tu tío se ahogaron en el mar. Tu abuelo no confiaba en que un adolescente pudiera cuidar bien de ti en el agua y, con semejantes pérdidas en la familia, ¿cómo iba a poder discutir con él?

Cuando Sasuke la dejó sola, Sakura pensó en esas palabras. Era una explicación tan sencilla a que nunca la hubiera llevado a navegar y nun ca se le había ocurrido.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sasuke reapareció con un vaso de agua y una pastilla. Se sentó en la cama a su lado mientras ella se la tomaba. Vestido con unos vaqueros negros y camiseta beige parecía más joven, más cercano y más atractivo de lo habitual.

—Ahora me pondré mejor, ya me puedes dejar.

—No, me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

Entonces, ella le preguntó algo que la intri gaba.

—Si me deseabas tanto hace diez años, ¿por qué no hiciste nada?

—Sé realista, Sakura. Si tu abuelo hubiera descubierto que nos acostábamos juntos, te habría mandado inmediatamente de vuelta a casa. Yo no quería ser responsable de causar otra ruptura familiar, ni te quería a ti lejos. ¿Quieres alguna otra razón? ¿Cómo que un embarazo habría sido un desastre para los dos con esa edad? ¿O la simple verdad de que yo realmente quería esperar a que estuviéramos casados?

Sakura estaba tan desconcertada por la fa cilidad con la que él le estaba ofreciendo esas explicaciones, que no dijo nada. Y también lo estaba porque Karin le había mentido. Él la encontraba atractiva. Y mucho. Lo que pasaba era que, entonces, él había sido un adolescente muy sensible e inteligente.

Se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta y, cuan do despertó, se tensó al ver a Sasuke apenas a unos centímetros de ella. Estaba vestido encima del cobertor, mirándola intensamente.

—¿En qué estás pensando?—susurró ella.

Él hizo una mueca.

—En Kankuro.

—¡Qué raro!

—Nos criamos juntos. Él era un payaso, pero yo le tenía aprecio. Cuando murió, me sentí como si lo hubiera abandonado.

—¿Murió?—preguntó ella sorprendida—¿Cuándo?

—Se estrelló borracho con su coche pocas se manas después de que tú te marcharas de Gre cia. Al parecer se le vio pocas veces sobrio des pués de esa noche. No creo que pudiera soportar lo que había hecho.

Ella se puso muy pálida.

—Así que también me culpas por eso.

—No, no te culpo.

Pero ella no lo creyó. Se sintió vacía por dentro. Sabaku No Kankuro había sido el cómplice de Karin. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de en lo que se metía? Tuvo que estar muy borracho para hacer su papel según los planes de Kari n. Era terriblemente triste. Y si ella le contaba ahora a Sasuke que su amigo había preparado deli beradamente su ruptura por los medios más de sagradables posibles, seguro que se enfadaría más todavía con ella. Sentía que él veía más a Kankuro como víctima del pecado que como pe cador.

—Mucho dolor siguió a esa noche—dijo él—Karin suspendió sus exámenes y, durante un tiempo, su familia estuvo preocupada por ella. Estaba preocupada por Kankuro.

—Seguro...

—Tú piensas que ella debió mentir para protegerte porque erais amigas, pero la leal tad familiar siempre es más importante en Grecia.

Eso hizo que ella saltara.

—Karin mintió, lo mismo que Kankuro. Los dos tenían sus razones que tu pareces no querer ver.

Sasuke la miró friamente.

—Solo hay una cosa que no me encaja.

—¿Cuál?

—Ninguna mujer griega habría dejado de de fender su reputación. ¿Por qué no dijiste que seguías siendo virgen cuando nos vimos al día siguiente?

Sakura lo miró incrédula.

—Estás de broma. ¿De verdad te crees que seguías importándome tanto como para rebajarme a ese nivel?

—Así que me viste en el club con esa rubia.

—Y fue por venganza por lo que te fuiste con Kankuro, ¿no?

Irritada, ella fue a darle la espalda, pero Sasuke se lo impidió poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

—Lo cierto es que recuerdo muy pocas cosas de esa noche.

—¿Perdón?

—Alguien drogó mi bebida. Si me viste con Ino, debió de ser poco antes de que perdie ra el conocimiento.

Sakura asintió lentamente.

—El señor Inocente, el señor Limpio. ¿Sa bes? Puede que mi madre se tragara ese cuento, pero yo soy menos crédula.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás diciendo que no me crees?

—Exactamente. No es una sensación agrada ble, ¿verdad?

Sakura se pudo soltar entonces y enterró el rostro en la almohada.

Él maldijo en griego.

—Oh, eres tan sensible...—dijo ella contra la almohada.

—Eres una bruja calculadora...

—Ahí está la puerta, úsala—dijo ella mirán dolo fieramente.

Pero en vez de eso, Sasuke le metió los dedos entre el cabello, aprisionándola.

— Sasuke...¿qué?

— Sasuke, sí. Pero dilo en griego. Né.

Entonces la besó ansiosamente. En una es cala del uno al diez, fue un beso del once. La cabeza le dio vueltas a ella y el pulso se le ace leró.

—No vamos a hablar del pasado de ahora en adelante—dijo él mientras empezaba a desnu darse.

—No, debemos. No podemos... —dijo ponién dole una mano en el pecho.

—No hay problema—murmuró él.

Ella cometió entonces el error de mirarlo a los ojos y eso la perdió. Sasuke sonrió como un depredador, era la sonrisa de un hombre que sa bía exactamente el efecto que podía tener en el sexo femenino.

—Yo pienso...pienso...

—Sí, ¿qué piensas?

Cielo Santo, lo deseaba. Lo deseaba loca mente.

—No pienso. No estoy pensando en nada ahora mismo.

—Yo sí. ¿Por qué luchar contra lo que estás sintiendo?

—¿Es esta tu rutina habitual de seducción?

—Aun a riesgo de parecer un chulo, yo nunca he necesitado una rutina.

A ella no le costó ningún trabajo creerlo. De repente sintió la insoportable necesidad de estar de nuevo entre sus brazos. Levantó la mano len tamente y le acarició el sedoso cabello negro.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la hizo ponerse debajo de él y jugueteó con su lengua entre los labios en treabiertos de ella de una forma que hizo que los huesos se le derritieran y se estremeciera. Luego, terminó de quitarse los vaqueros, aparté el edredón y se tumbó sobre ella.

—Debería haberte preguntado qué te gusta—dijo—Pero todavía no lo sabes, lo que signifi ca que tenemos mucho que descubrir juntos, yi neka mou.


	8. Chapter 7

Hola, siento la demora, pero he tenido tarea de la universidad jejeje.

Subiré dos capis del fic ;)

Espero que os guste, Os dejo leer.

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando ella se despertó, los párpados le pesaban enormemente. Sasuke estaba tumbado a su lado en la cama, despierto y mirándola.

—Sasuke, ¿qué hora es?

—Tarde. Las dos. No hemos comido desde que embarcamos, ni hemos salido de este ca marote. Me imagino que la tripulación estará satisfecha con mi virilidad.

Algo impulsó a Sakura a decir:

—¡Yo sí que lo estoy!

Sasuke se tensó y ella se ruborizó.

—Ha estado bien—admitió él inexpresivamente— ¿Pero por qué no iba a estarlo? Ya sa bía yo que seríamos sexualmente compatibles.

Esa repentina frialdad de él la dejó helada.

—Yo creía que ahora nos comprenderíamos mejor.

—Solo cuando estemos en la misma cama.

Sakura se sintió como si la hubieran apuñalado.

—Mensaje recibido—dijo.

—Me voy por unos días. No me preguntes cuándo volveré porque no lo sé.

—Espero que no sea pronto—dijo ella empe zando a enfadarse en respuesta al tratamiento que estaba recibiendo—Ya te llamaré si me he quedado embarazada. ¡Con un poco de suerte, no tendrás que volver!

Sasuke se levantó y la miró airado.

—De todas formas, he de advertirte que las atenciones que me has dedicado pueden resul tar ineficaces, ya que no es el mejor momento del mes para mí—añadió ella.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? No hables de la concepción de nuestro hijo de forma tan ofensiva.

—Tonta de mí. Me había olvidado de lo sen sible que eres. Lo siento.

Sasuke apretó los puños. Sakura vio la eviden cia de su vulnerabilidad y se sintió triunfante.

—Eres mi esposa—gruñó él.

—No, no, no lo soy. Soy tu socia en este acuerdo, la socia que se tumba en la cama—dijo ella cada vez más furiosa.

—Seguro que lo que quieres es que yo pierda el control y me ponga violento. Entonces, te podrás divorciar y salir de esta libre y con un montón de millones. ¿Es eso lo que crees?

Sakura frunció el ceño y se lo pensó. Era curioso pero esa perspectiva no la tentaba.

—Seguramente irás a un buen abogado—aña dió él—Como deberías haber hecho antes de firmar el contrato de matrimonio…

—¿Perdón?

—Puede que yo sea el canalla mayor del mun do, pero si te quieres ir de mi lado, vas a dejar conmigo a nuestro futuro hijo y te marcharás tan pobre como llegaste. Me dijeron que te pon drías histérica cuando leyeras la primera cláusu la del contrato y que, para cuando leyeras la úl tima, iban a tener que reanimarte. Pero eso es porque no te conocen como te conozco yo.

—En lo único en lo que estabas pensando era en el dinero.

—No, no es así.

Sasuke llegó entonces a la puerta.

La sangre se heló en las venas de Sakura cuando se dio cuenta del control que él quería ejercer sobre ella, incluso quería utilizar al posi ble hijo que tuvieran como un arma en su contra.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir odiándome tanto?

Sasuke la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo te amé de verdad una vez. ¿O es que eso es algo demasiado profundo como para que tú lo comprendas?

Tres días más tarde, Sakura se dio a si misma la enhorabuena. Ya no lloraba.

Por suerte, era cierto que el barco tenía das las comodidades imaginables, así que no se aburría, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar las últimas palabras de él antes de marchase. Sasuke la había amado hacía diez años y todo habría ido perfectamente entre ellos si no hubiera sido por las mentiras de Karin.

La molestaba sobremanera el hecho de que él la hubiera abandonado en el yate después la noche que habían compartido. Tal vez acostarse con ella había sido como una especie de reto para él. O simplemente era que se había aburrido de ella.

Estaba claro que, fuera de la cama, él odiaba. ¿Por qué? Una vez, él la había amado ella le había hecho daño. El perdón y el olvido eran palabras desconocidas para él y estaba completamente decidido a vengarse. Ella había comprometido su sentido del honor, lo había avergonzado delante de la gente. Se daba cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que eso significa para un griego. Ahora ella se daba cuenta que podía aceptar la versión de él de esa famosa noche. Kankuro debió drogar la bebida de Sasuke e invitar a la ex novia de él al club. Todo aquello estaba muy lejos en el pasado y, aun así, seguía envenenando el presente y causándole a ella un dolor inimaginable.

¿Por qué tanto dolor? ¿Y por qué estaba echando de menos tanto a Sasuke? Debería haberse alegrado de que no estuviera, pero no era así. También le dolía que Sasuke estuviera amargado

Cinco días después de la marcha de Sasuke, ella se decidió abandonar el barco. Ya que le daban la oportunidad de viajar, no la iba a desaprovechar y no se iba a quedar en el barco sin nada que hacer salvo tomar el sol y pensar en un marido que la había dejado abandonada un día después de la boda.

El capitán del barco hablaba un excelente de inglés y, cuando ella le dijo que le gustaría visitar Málaga, en España, a él le pareció perfecto.

Sasuke no se había puesto en contacto con él desde su marcha, cosa que a ella le venía muy bien para sus intenciones.

Cuando el barco atracó en el puerto de Má laga, como una especie de exorcismo ella le pidió a una de las doncellas que le cortara el cabello unos veinte centímetros y le gustó el re sultado. El capitán pareció un poco asustado cuando ella apareció lista para desembarcar, con una bolsa de viaje en la mano. Ella le dijo que volvería en una semana y luego salió del barco como una prisionera en busca de su libertad. Pero el capitán casi le echó abajo los planes cuando le dijo que había algunas formalidades que llevar a cabo antes de que pusiera pie un país extranjero.

De todas formas, al cabo de menos de media Sakura había rellenado todos los papeles y ya estaba de camino. Como había leído los Cuentos de la Alhambra, de Washington Irvingt, tenía listo todo el itinerario. Se dirigió a Granada para ver los maravillosos jardines, la Alhambra y el Generalife. Tomó el tren en Má laga, pero cuando llegó ya era por la tarde. Como quería disponer de más de un par de ho ras para explorar la Alhambra, buscó una pen sión en la ciudad para pasar la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba en la entrada del monumento cuando una larga limusina pla teada se detuvo a su lado. Suigetsu salió de ella con rostro inexpresivo y le abrió una de las puertas.

—Señora Uchiha...

Sakura se quedé helada. ¿Cómo la habrían encontrado tan pronto?

—Sakura—dijo una voz conocida desde el interior—Voy a contar hasta cinco para que en tres sin discutir.

Sakura se puso furiosa.

—Alguien del yate me ha seguido, ¿no?

—Uno.

—Alguien me ha estado espiando. Bueno, creo que eso ha sido rastrero...

—Dos.

De reojo, ella vio cómo Suigetsu se senta ba de nuevo en el asiento delantero.

—Y lo que es más, tengo planes propios.

—Tres.

—Solo quiero ver la Alhambra, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cuatro.

—¡No hay manera de que me hagas entrar en ese coche, donde no quiero estar, Sasuke Uchiha!—exclamó ella con los brazos en jarras.

—Cinco.

Sakura cruzó los brazos y levantó la barbi lla. Sasuke salió del coche. Con un traje ligero co lor miel, estaba espectacular. A pesar de estar enfadada con él, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y la boca se le secó. Él la tomó en brazos y la metió en el coche.

Sorprendida por su arrogancia, Sakura le dijo:

—¡Voy a salir de aquí ahora mismo!

Pero él se lo impidió.

—Has arriesgado la vida cuando dejaste la seguridad del yate ayer.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Te guste o no, eres la esposa de un hombre muy rico y la nieta de otro, lo que hace de ti un blanco muy vulnerable.

—¿Para qué?

—¡Para los raptores, ladrones y los paparaz zi! En el mismo momento en que supe que ha bías abandonado el barco, me preocupó seriamente tu seguridad personal. El miembro de la tripulación que te siguió no pudo saber basta anoche por dónde andabas.

Sakura se puso pálida.

—Ningún ladrón encontraría nada de valor que robarme.

—¿Y te gustaría verte a merced de una banda de ladrones que no podrían conseguir siquiera un buen reloj por su trabajo?

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Su auténtica preocupación la hizo sentirse avergonzada, ya que el primer objetivo al abandonar el yate había sido realmente hacer enfadar a Sasuke y darle a probar un poco de su propia medicina.

—Yo...lo siento. Sinceramente, no pensé...

—Por lo menos estás bien. Aparte de tu cabello...

—¿Mi cabello?

—Te lo has cortado. ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? Ya sabes lo mucho que me gustaba. Supongo que tengo suerte de que no te hayas cortado también la garganta. Sin duda te la habrías cortado y te habrías dejado morir desangrada.

—Ya crecerá...

—Y ahora vamos a ir a ver la Alambra—murmuró él.

—No, no importa...Ni siquiera vas vestido para...

—Insisto, pethi mou. Hoy vamos a empezar en donde lo dejamos hace una semana y vamos a empezar a aprender a estar casados.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

—Tenía algunas cosas que hacer, pero no debería haber tardado tanto en volver.

Los siguió Suigetsu y otro guardaes paldas a una discreta distancia mientras ellos se dedicaron a explorar la Alhambra. Era un día precioso de primavera y a ella le encantó todo lo que vio.

En un momento dado, vio que Sasuke la miraba fijamente a ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eres inconsciente de tu propio poder. De muchas maneras, todavía eres muy inocente. Ese día, en mi despacho, me habría dado cuen ta de ello si no hubiera estado tan enfadado contigo.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que, en esos días que habían pasado separados, Sasuke parecía ha berse librado de su enfado con ella, lo mismo que de su amargura y deseo de hacerle daño.

—Traté de decirte que no pasó...

—No. Déjalo en el pasado, donde debe estar.

—Pero...

—No más malos recuerdos. Solo éramos unos niños, y los niños hacen estupideces cuan do tienen relaciones demasiado profundas. Te deseo, yineka mmi.

De repente, fue como si el ambiente se car gara de electricidad. A ella le entró un sudor frío cuando él le puso las manos en los hom bros y la miró a los ojos fijamente.

—Puede que duela esperar, pero la antici pación hace mayor el placer—añadió él.

Siguieron andando de la mano y, cuando volvieron a la limusina, ella estaba agotada. Suigetsu dijo algo de almorzar y Sasuke se rio. Ella no prestó atención, lo único que le impor taba era la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella y la forma posesiva en que le agarraba la mano.

Una vez en la parte trasera de la limusina, se inclinó hacia él y Sasuke la sujetó por la espalda.

—No tenemos suficiente tiempo—dijo él—No quiero que nos interrumpan.

Poco después, la limusina se detuvo delante de un edificio palaciego y Sasuke la hizo salir del coche. Respondió con una inclinación de cabe za al hombre que los saludó al entrar y, cuando vio el lujoso interior, ella se dio cuenta de que estaban en un hotel muy exclusivo.

—La gente nos mira—dijo ella ruborizándose.

El se encogió de hombros.

A la suite los condujo una doncella en vez del tradicional botones.

—Es precios—dijo Sakura cuando la don cella se hubo marchado.

Pero Sasuke no dijo nada y se limité a besarla con un ansia que le quitó la respiración.

—¡Dios mío...necesito estar dentro de ti!—exclamó él por fin.

La tomó en brazos y la metió así en la habitación. Allí la dejó de nuevo en el suelo y le bajó la cremallera del vestido para bajárselo a continuación. Luego, se quedó mirándola semidesnuda.

—¿No deberíamos habernos registrado en re cepción?—preguntó Sakura.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eso es lo que hace la gente normal mente, ¿no?

—No cuando se es dueño del hotel.

—Ah...

Sakura lo vio desnudarse. El corazón le la tía tan fuertemente que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

—Primero...deberíamos hablar.

—¿En este momento en particular? De eso nada. Esta semana pasada ha sido como seis meses para mí -dijo él.

—Me siento como si me fuera a morir de ex citación—murmuró ella.

Mientras se acercaba a ella, Sasuke sonrió.

—Todavía no, pethi mou. Pero sí pronto.

Luego la hizo tumbarse en la cama y él la si guió.

Ella era muy consciente del calor que sentía entre los muslos. Se quedó muy quieta mientras él le quitaba el sujetador.

Sasuke gruñó se satisfacción y le atrapó un pezón entre los labios, rozándoselo con la punta de la lengua. Sakura arqueó las caderas. Sasuke le quitó entonces las braguitas y empezó a lamerle el ombligo mientras le acariciaba el interior de los mulos con la mano. Entonces, ella se preguntó si, para él, siempre era igual con otras mujeres, así que se puso tensa, como si le hubieran echado por encima un jarro de agua fría. Lo miró y su mano, como con voluntad propia, le acarició el cabello.

Sasuke la miró por un momento y luego la volvió a besar. Eso hizo que la mente se le pusiera en blanco y se olvidara de todo lo demás.

—Dios mío...Si te hubiera tocado en el coche te habría tenido—dijo él—A veces me excitas tanto que me siento un animal.

—Yo también te deseo a ti.

Sasuke la tocó entonces donde tanto necesitaba ser tocada. Descubrió el calor húmedo que ya lo estaba esperando y, con un gruñido, se tumbó sobre ella.

Sakura vio su necesidad salvaje y aquello hizo que se le derritieran los huesos.

—Estoy ardiendo por esto—dijo él.

La penetró de un solo y poderoso empujón que la hizo gemir. Se enterró profundamente en ella, la miró con satisfacción y dijo:

—Te siento como seda caliente. Es en esto, en estar de nuevo contigo, en lo único en lo que he pensado desde que te dejé.

Ella no pudo hablar. La intimidad de su orgullosa posesión la había dejado atontada. Todo su cuerpo ardía de excitación.

Al terminar, Sasuke abrió la cama y se tumbaron en las exquisitamente frescas sábanas; la siguió abrazando.

Entonces él se rio.

—Ha merecido la pena pasarme toda la sema na pensando en esto, yineka mmi.

El corazón se le estaba empezando a tran quilizar lentamente a ella y, de repente, descu brió que podía pensar de nuevo. Su alegría por estar de nuevo con Sasuke se vio ensombrecida por una tristeza momentánea A los diecisiete años, el chico que más le gustaba del mundo le había pedido salir y luego le había dado un ani llo de compromiso. Sasuke se había sentido real mente atraído por ella, la había amado de ver dad, pero ella no se había creído aquel cuento de hadas. Así que, con la ayuda de su abuelo y Karin, había cuestionado ese sueño y había terminado perdiéndolo por su propia sensación de no valer nada.

Sasuke se apretó contra ella y se le pasó la tris teza.

—Yo te amaba mucho...

—¿De verdad?—le preguntó él entornando los párpados.

Se percató de la retirada de él y supo que, vez más, se había acercado demasiado al fuego. Deseaba ofrecerle una confirmación y decirle que lo seguía amando, pero el orgullo y el miedo se lo impidieron Incapaz de decir sus pensamientos, se refugió en tocarlo en su lugar y lo abrazó.

—Me estás volviendo loco con este continuo volver atrás en el tiempo—dijo él—Es como si el reloj se hubiera parado y tú siguieras tenien do diecisiete años.

Sakura se sintió desesperadamente herida por esa acusación, que sabía que era muy acer tada. Pero en su noche de bodas había sido ella la que había acusado a Sasuke de estar obsesiona do con el pasado. Ahora sus papeles se habían invertido. Pero tal vez, por suerte, su débil cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando a la excitación de él. Una oleada de calor se apoderó de nuevo de ella, borrándole de nuevo todo de la mente. Sus senos estaban apretados contra el pecho de él. Estaba muy cerca de él, pero toda vía no lo suficiente.

—Ahora me gustaría mostrarte todas las for mas maravillosas en que te puedo dar un placer increíble, señora Uchiha.

Su suprema confianza en sí mismo hizo que ella no pudiera contener una sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Aquí está el otro capi que os prometí.**_

_**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews**_

_**Disfrutadlo ^^ **_

_**Capítulo 8**_

Cuatro semanas más tarde, Sakura se despertó en la magnífica villa de Sasuke en la isla de Kritos a donde habían llegado la noche antes.

Había dormido bien, pero sentía unas leves náuseas. Y sabía a qué se debían.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió los ventanales que daban al mar para dejar pasar la agradable brisa.

Sasuke seguía dormido. Después de un mes de crucero por el Mediterráneo, ella era más fe liz de lo que nunca había soñado volver a ser lo.

Solo eran las ocho, así que se metió en el baño mientras recordaba las condiciones de su matrimonio y pensaba que Sasuke las había roto. ¡Llevaba un mes entero viviendo con ella! Y ahora que estaban en tierra firme, a ella no se le ocurría ninguna razón para que no continuara igual.

Cuando terminó, salió del baño y empezó a secarse delante del espejo mientras seguía pen sando en él.

En Sasuke, que había logrado dejarla embaraza da en un tiempo récord.

—Tengo una queja. ¿Dónde estabas cuando me desperté?

Sakura dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta. Sasuke estaba en la puerta del cuarto de baño, son riendo.

—Sasuke...

—He pedido el desayuno…para más tarde—dijo él acercándose y tomándola entre sus bra zos—Duchémonos juntos mientras me cuentas en qué estabas pensando. Y será mejor que fue ra en mí, pethi mou.

—¿ En quién si no?

Sasuke le quitó la bata y la hizo entrar en la du cha con él.

—Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado—le dijo en tre besos—Y también van a venir unos invita dos. Dios mío...¡A paseo con todo eso!

Más tarde, desayunaron en la terraza bajo unos árboles. El día era magnífico, cálido y tranquilo. La vista era impresionante en todas direcciones, ya que la villa estaba en lo alto de una colina y desde allí se veía el Egeo en todo su esplendor.

A lo lejos estaba el pueblo y, en su bahía, el enorme yate, como un gigante entre los barcos de pesca. La isla le había encantado a Sakura nada más verla a la luz de la luna la noche ante rior.

—Has dicho que tendremos invitados. ¿Quié nes? ¿Y cuándo van a llegar?—le preguntó a él.

—Naruto Uzumaki y su esposa Hinata. Ella es británica y creo que te caerá bien. No pudieron venir a nuestra boda porque el padre de Naruto estaba enfermo, pero van a llegar a tiempo para almorzar con nosotros. Deberían estar aquí dentro de una media hora.

Sakura se tensó. Hacía diez años, Naruto había sido el mejor amigo de Sasuke y no le gusta ba nada tener que volverlo a ver.

—Supongo que Naruto lo sabe todo de ese patético cuento del coche.

Sasuke la miró fijamente por un momento.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Crees que he ido por ahí con tando eso? Aparte de tu abuelo, solo mis padres y Karin saben lo de esa noche.

Sasuke se levantó y se alejó de ella. A unos me tros, se volvió y la miró duramente.

—¿Por qué has sacado esto a relucir de nue vo?

—Porque tú sigues sin querer saber mi ver sión de los hechos. Y eso me duele.

—Dios mío. Tienes suene de que haya deci dido que nos olvidemos de todo ese episodio y te aprecie como la mujer que eres hoy día.

—Si lo has olvidado, ¡por qué me sigues gritando?

—Yo no estoy gritando—dijo él bajando la voz notablemente.

—¡Perfecto, porque yo nunca estuve con Kankuro y no voy a parar de decirlo hasta que me escuches!

—Pero yo no te creeré nunca. Recuerdo la forma en que me miraste la mañana después. ¡Eras culpable y estabas orgullosa de ello! Pero mirando atrás, sabiendo lo que sé ahora, ¡no era nada! Debería haberlo dicho antes, pero natu ralmente, ser tu primer amante importa...

—¡Importa tanto que desapareciste una sema na entera después!

—¿Por qué no me cuentas exactamente lo que hiciste con Kankuro?—le preguntó él de re pente.

Ella se quedó sin palabras y abrió mucho los ojos.

Sasuke levantó entonces los brazos, frustrado ante su silencio.

—¡Es por tu culpa por lo que estoy pensando así de nuevo! ¿Por qué no has podido dejarlo como estaba?

Se acercó entonces a la mesa y sacó algo del bolsillo, dejándolo delante de ella.

—Pensaba darte esto después de desayunar.

Luego, se alejó y se metió en la villa.

Sakura abrió la caja y se encontró un guar dapelo con un diamante incrustado. Lo abrió y vio que dentro había dos fotos pequeñas de su madre y de su abuelo. Se sintió increíblemente afectada por ese detalle y se le saltaron las lá grimas.

Decidida a arreglar las cosas, entró en la casa y se dirigió al dormitorio. ¿Qué sentía Sasuke por ella? ¿Sentía algo profundo? ¿O ella era solo otra compañera de cama?

Una vez en el dormitorio, buscó sus cremas de maquillaje en el bolso que había usado la no che anterior. Pero lo que encontró fue un sobre de mediano tamaño que no había visto antes.

Lo abrió con el ceño fruncido. Contenía un recorte de prensa y un par de fotos a todo color. Las tiró sobre la cama para poder observarlas mejor. Estaba claro que una por lo menos había sido tomada con teleobjetivo. Era de Tayuya, en top less sobre una tumbona y en brazos de un hombre que se parecía mucho a Sasuke.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

—¿Sakura?

Sin dudarlo, ella se tumbó boca abajo sobre las fotos y el bolso.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí...

Como no se movió, Sasuke se acercó a la cama.

—Has estado llorando.

—No...

—Mentirosa—dijo él al tiempo que le enjuga ba una lágrima de la mejilla— Lo siento. He perdido la cabeza. No puedo pensar bien cuan do tú mencionas...Ya sé que no es razonable, pero por favor, no vuelvas a hablar de eso. Me hace ponerme... irracional.

—Sí—dijo ella sin prestar mucha atención.

Lo que sucedió hacía diez años ahora ya no le parecía importante y en lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos era en esas fo tos y rogaba de corazón para que se tratara de fotos antiguas, enviadas por su ex novia para fastidiarla.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Solo dame cinco minutos para arreglarme.

—¿Te ha gustado el guardapelo?

—Sí.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se marchó.

Tan pronto como él hubo salido, Sakura se levantó y extendió de nuevo el recorte de pren sa delante de ella. Vio que las dos fotos eran contiguas. La de la piscina y otra que habían tomado de Sakura y Sasuke saliendo de la iglesia el día de su boda.

Se sintió mal. Debajo de la foto de la pisci na, el pie de foto confirmaba sus sospechas de que había sido tomada después de la otra.

Uchiha interrumpe su luna de miel en el Mediterráneo para consolar a su ex novia.

Eso debió de ser la semana después de la noche de bodas en la que él había desaparecido. ¿Cuándo si no?

Se le ocurrió entonces otra pregunta. ¿Quién le había metido ese sobre en el bolso? Segura mente la misma persona que le había dejado el mensaje y la revista en el camarote del barco. Entonces, ella había creído inocente a la donce lla griega, pero ahora ya no. Solo ella tenía li bre acceso a sus habitaciones. Pero lo cierto era que la identidad de la cómplice de Tayuya le pa recía poco importante. Porque tenía que ser Tayuya quien le estaba haciendo eso, ¿no? ¿O sería Karin la responsable también?

No dejaba de pensar que estaba embarazada de Sasuke. Cuando oyó el ruido de un helicóptero, tuvo que obligarse a salir de la habitación para recibir a sus invitados.

Mientras los esperaban en la terraza, Sakura agradeció la presencia de otra gente, ya que necesitaba tiempo para controlar sus emociones alteradas.

Después de almorzar, los dos hombres se metieron en el despacho de Sasuke.

—¡Negocios! ¡Todo son negocios para los hombres griegos!—exclamó

Hinata agitando la cabeza.

—¿Cómo conociste a Naruto?—le preguntó Sakura un poco menos tensa, ya que Sasuke no estaba.

—Yo era enfermera en la clínica de Londres donde a él le quitaron el apéndice. Entre tú y yo, él estaba aterrorizado. Eso fue hace tres años. No tienes ni idea de lo cómoda que me siento aquí ahora que Sasuke tiene esposa.

—Tú debes de conocer a Tayuya—dijo ella sin pensar—Por favor, olvida lo que he di cho...

—No, a mí me puedes decir cualquier cosa. Entiendo cómo debes sentirte. Las ex novias tan guapas como Tayuya y que continúan ocu pando los titulares de prensa mucho después de su ruptura, son difíciles de soportar. Cuando yo la conocí,

Naruto se quedó alucinado con ella. ¡Lo habría estrangulado! No le hablé durante una semana. Tayuya es lista y muy ambiciosa. Le clavó las garras a Sasuke y sigue atosigándolo incluso después de que desapareciera la atracción de él por ella.

Sakura asintió.

—Tayuya sabe cómo agradar a un hombre. Ese es su secreto. ¿Has conocido alguna vez a algún griego al que no le guste ver halagado su ego por una mujer que atiende a cada una de sus palabras y lo trata como si fuera un dios?

Sakura agitó la cabeza.

—No deberías preocuparte por ella.

—Y no me preocupa.

Habiendo sabido el secreto de Tayuya, se dio cuenta de que su matrimonio había terminado.

Las posibilidades de que ella fuera a tratar a Sasuke como un dios en el futuro eran muy remo tas.

—Sasuke es famoso y Tayuya adoraba estar con él. Le venía muy bien para su trabajo. Seguro que ella estaba detrás de ese cuento que publicó la prensa amarilla hace cosa de un mes—dijo Hinata disgustatada. ¿Pero quién se iba a creer de verdad que Sasuke estaba con ella cuando estabais los dos al principio de vuestra luna de miel?

—Eso, ¿quién?

Pero Sakura sabía que era eso lo que Sasuke había hecho exactamente.

—Son esa clase de mentiras lo que me hacen alegrarme de que Naruto y yo no seamos suficientemente famosos como para ser blanco de los paparazzi.

En ese momento, Sasuke se unió a ellas y Sakura, nerviosa derramó la copa que tenía en la mano sobre el vestido y se disculpó diciendo que tenía que cambiarse.

—Nos han invitado a una boda en el pueblo—dijo él.

—Me encantaría asistir—dijo Hinata—pero ¿no te ha dicho Naruto que nos tenemos que ir a las siete?

Sakura salió de la habitación. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era asistir a una boda. Durante el almuerzo, Naruto le había contado lo mucho que había hecho Sasuke por los habitantes de la isla y cómo lo adoraban, por lo que ella no podía ni pensar en lo que podía su ceder si ella perdía el control en su estado emo cional actual.

Se estaba cambiando en su habitación cuan do Sasuke entró en ella.

—Sakura...

Ella se volvió lentamente. Sasuke había cerrado la puerta.

—¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó él.

—¿Perdona?

—No me puedes tratar como si yo fuera el hombre invisible sin hacer sentirse incómodos a nuestros huéspedes. La hospitalidad es un asunto muy serio para todos los griegos, algo que llevamos con orgullo y placer. Una esposa que se comporta como tú lo has hecho es una vergüenza.

Sakura se estremeció y apretó los dientes.

—¡Y no te atrevas a mirarme así!

—¡Tal vez debieras haberle pedido a Tayuya que fuera la anfitriona en mi lugar!

—En eso tienes razón. Tayuya nunca me haría esto delante de mis amigos.

—Eso ha sido algo muy bajo, Sasuke...

—Ninguna mujer me trata como tú lo has he cho hoy. Tuvimos una discusión estúpida y yo me disculpé sinceramente por la parte que me tocaba. ¡No tengo ni tiempo ni paciencia para aguantar la forma en que te estás comportando ahora!

—¡Vete a paseo! —exclamó ella dándole la es palda.

Él la agarró por un brazo y la hizo volverse, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Es que no tienes principios? ¿O es solo que no te gusta tu propio sexo? ¿Me he ganado esto solo porque Hinata ha estado bromean do conmigo en el almuerzo?

Sakura estaba temblando.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

—¡Ni siquiera has podido hacer tampoco como si perdonaras a Karin! ¿Es porque una vez estuvo enamorada de mí? Quiero saber cuál es el problema. ¿Son los celos lo que te hace actuar así?

—Será mejor que bajes a hacer compañía a nuestros invitados...

—Naruto sabe que estoy loco por ti. Dios mío...¡No iré a ninguna parte hasta que no me digas lo que te pasa! Esta mañana parecías tan contenta...

—Suéltame.

—No lo voy a hacer, yinekti mou.

Entonces bajó la cabeza y la besó con fuer za. Ella no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y, de re pente, se encontró devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad.

Poco después, él se separó y dijo:

—Eres mía...

Mientras tanto, le levantó la falda y metió los dedos por la cintura de sus braguitas, qui tándoselas con impaciencia.

Se tumbaron en la cama y a ella dejó de im portarle todo lo demás.

—Tú esto lo entiendes bien—dijo él antes de volverla a besar.

Hicieron el amor fieramente, cosa que a ella la excitó más incluso de lo habitual. Am bos perdieron el control y eso también le en cantó.

Después, ella abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Sasuke la miró por un segundo y luego, sin de cir nada, se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño. Ella se quedó allí en la cama, tratando de recu perar la respiración. Luego, se incorporó y se alisó el vestido con manos trémulas.

Sasuke salió del cuarto de baño, tiró la toalla con la que se había secado la cara al suelo y la miró desde la puerta.

—Ven aquí—dijo abriendo los brazos.

—No tienes que decirme que lo sientes. Me ha gustado—dijo ella.

Sasuke se acercó, la rodeó con un brazo y le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

—A veces me haces enfadar tanto, que podría pegarme un tiro. Eso lo puedo soportar, pero lo que no soporto es lo que no entiendo.

—Está bien...

—No es como si tú no me importaras. ¡Eres mi esposa!

Esperó luego un momento como si pensara que eso provocaría alguna respuesta en ella y luego abandonó la habitación.

Sakura se quedó mirando las braguitas caí das en el suelo. No estaba sorprendida por el sexo salvaje que habían compartido. Ella lo ha bía deseado.

¿Y Sasuke? A él se le daba muy bien eso de dar órdenes, conversar, pero cuando la cosa se po nía seria, él era como un niño de cuna. Así que poseerla como si fuera un neanderthal había sido una vía de escape necesaria.

Lo curioso era que, al parecer, él ya no la odiaba. A Sakura se le escapó una risa agitada mientras trataba de recuperar un aspecto respe table. Pensó en el niño que llevaba en las entra ñas. ¡No le extrañaba que Sasuke llevara semanas viviendo con ella! Si hubieran vivido separa dos, habría tardado meses en dejarla embarazada. Pero ya había terminado, El deber estaba cumplido. Ella amaría a su hijo, lo cuidaría, pero no permitiría bajo su mismo techo a un hombre que se había acostado con otra.

Cuando bajó, fue a buscar al ama de llaves y le dio instrucciones precisas. Esa noche Sasuke la volvería a odiar.

Estaban en la fiesta de la boda cuando Hinata le dijo:

—¿Sabes lo que estaba pensando? Que es una pena que Tayuya no pueda ver cómo actúa Sasuke contigo. Pero dudo mucho que ella sepa vuestra historia.

—¿Qué historia?

-La tuya y de Sasuke. Naruto me ha dicho que Sasuke estaba embobado contigo; y yo no me lo pue do imaginar así por ninguna mujer. Desde que lo conozco, él siempre ha sido muy frío en sus emo ciones. Pero contigo es completamente diferente.

Sakura se obligó a sonreir.

—De verdad, Hinata...

—No, me encanta verlo así. Tú Sasuke ha roto montones de corazones en su momento. Ahora me encanta verlo apresurarse a abrirte la puerta del coche, a ofrecerte sillas...Y tú te lo tomas como si nada.

—Está muy bien educado.

Hinata suspiró.

—¿Por qué no haces las paces con él? Nunca antes lo he visto tan afectado como hoy.

Sakura se ruborizó.

—¿Así que ha sido tan evidente que nos he mos peleado?

—Oh, a ti no se te ha notado, ha sido a él. Pero no te preocupes. Naruto y yo nos pelea mos varias veces en los primeros meses de ma trimonio. Acostumbrarse a vivir juntos requiere tiempo. Los hombres griegos pueden ser increí blemente mandones.

Entonces empezó a sonar una música de bai le y los hombres salieron a la pista y se pusie ron en Coffo, Sasuke y Naruto entre ellos.

Era curioso cómo Sasuke, un hombre de nego cios que manejaba miles de millones, podía estar como si nada entre pescadores en una taberna, una cualidad digna de respeto. Pero Sakura también se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo mi raban las mujeres. La música empezó a animarse poco a poco y el dolor interior de ella empezó a salir a la superficie.

No creía que Sasuke amara a Tayuya. Ni siquie ra creía que la necesitara. Pero Sasuke la había traicionado igualmente. No había respetado ni su matrimonio ni a su esposa. Y tenía el impe rio de su abuelo y una esposa a la que creía que podía tratar como el polvo bajo sus pies cuando le viniera bien.

Ni siquiera había pensado en advertirle de la publicación de ese reportaje al que Hinata se había referido como si nada. ¿Cómo podía ella amar a alguien que la trataba como si no fuera nada? ¿Cómo podía, sabiendo lo que había he cho, haberse tumbado bajo él y gemir de pla cer?

La música se aceleré más todavía. Fue como si una explosión estuviera teniendo lugar en su interior. De repente recordó todas las imágenes que había dejado a un lado como auto protección. Sasuke con esa rubia en algún lugar de Fran cia. Sasuke y la rubia...de repente sintió ganas de vomitar, sacudida por los celos.

La música llegó a su repentino final y mientras la gente aplaudía, Sakura se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Señora Uchiha?—le preguntó Suigetsu cuando la interceptó en el camino al aseo con un teléfono móvil en la mano—El personal de la villa dice que les ha dado orden de llevar el equipaje de Sasuke al yate y les ha concedido la tarde libre, ¿es eso cierto o se trata de un error?

—Es cierto.

—Pero Sasuke no tiene planes...

—Yo tengo otros planes, Suigetsu.

El hombre la miró preocupado.

—Supongo que ahora irá a decírselo a él—añadió Sakura.

—No en un lugar público, señora. Perdóne me...¿pero ha pensado bien lo que está hacien do?

Sakura asintió.

—Se va a poner como loco.

Sakura volvió a asentir.

Vio de reojo cómo Suigetsu se alejaba. Ese hombre llevaba cuidando de Sasuke desde hacía veinte años y Sasuke era como un hijo para él. Pero ella sabía que no se iba a meter en aque llo. Se haría el loco antes que añadir semejante insulto a la injuria mortal revelando su conoci miento de los planes de ella.

Naruto e Hinata ya se habían levantado de la mesa. Sasuke se acercó entonces a ella sonriendo y la abrazó.

—Te he tenido olvidada—dijo dándola un beso en la frente.

Veinte minutos más tarde cuando sus invitados ya se habían marchado, Sakura entró apresuradamente en la villa mientras buscaba las fotos en su bolso. Sasuke iba a solo un par de pasos tras ella.


	10. Chapter 09

_**Hola, estáis ante el penúltimo capi del fic.**_

_**Mañana subiré el último capi y pasado empezaré con uno nuevo. Como habréis comprobado son adaptaciones cortas, pero bonitas e intensas jejeje**_

_**Espero que os guste. Nos leemos.**_

_**Un beso a todas, cuidaos.**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

Después de un momento de duda, Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta y se la echó al hombro.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Sakura respiró profundamente antes de responder.

—Les he dado la tarde libre.

—Espero que sepas cocinar. Tengo hambre.

Sakura agarró con fuerza el sobre con las fotos.

—Sasuke...

—¿Por qué no haces algo de cenar? Mientras tanto a mí me vendría bien una ducha.

Estaba claro que él no había entrado nunca en una cocina y pretendía seguir sin hacerlo. Como si, por fin, se diera cuenta de que allí pa saba algo, Sasuke la miró.

—¿Sakura?

—No es necesario que subas. He hecho que envíen toda tu ropa al yate.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

—No. Es que esta mañana me he encontrado esto—dijo ella mostrándole el sobre con las fo tos—Y si crees que mi comportamiento reser vado con tus amigos ha sido suficiente como para avergonzarte delante de ellos, ahora te da rás cuenta de que has tenido mucha suerte.

Sasuke no hizo nada por tomar el sobre.

—Pero me parece que no voy a ser tan afortu nado ahora. También me parece que no has sido sincera antes, cuando te negaste a admitir que te pasaba algo. Pero aun así pretendo dar me una ducha, Sakura

—¿Una ducha?

—Y con eso tendrás un cuarto de hora para hacer que traigan mi ropa, porque me quiero cambiar. O vamos a tener una buena pelea.

Incrédula, ella vio cómo Sasuke empezaba a su bir las escaleras. Entonces, la frustración la hizo entrar en acción y lo adelantó, llegando antes que él al descansillo.

—Estoy seguro de que hay una buena razón para que estés actuando como una niña...

—¡Toma!—Lo interrumpió ella tirando las fo tos al suelo—¡Aquí estáis tu amante y tú! ¿Ves ahora de lo que se trata?

—¿Amante?—preguntó él mirando las fotos en el suelo, donde solo había caído una de fren te—¿De qué me estás hablando?

Sakura lo golpeó entonces. No había pen sado hacerlo. Apretó los puños y lo atacó vigorosamente, dándole en el hombro y el pecho. Sasuke estaba tan poco prevenido, que casi perdió el equilibrio y se tuvo que agarrar frenética mente a la barandilla. Luego subió al descansi llo y la agarró por las muñecas, airado.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo con quién me haya acostado antes de casamos?

Sin esperar respuesta, Sasuke la soltó y recogió del suelo las fotos y el recorte de prensa.

—¿De dónde has sacado estas fotos?—le pre guntó pasmado.

—De tu amante.

—No creo. Ahora respira profundamente y dime cómo han llegado hasta ti.

—No vas a conseguir librarte de esta, Sasuke.

Luego ella le contó lo de la revista y el men saje escrito en el espejo que se encontró en el camarote del barco.

—¿Y las fotos?

—Las dejaron en mi bolso.

Sasuke las arrugó y las tiró de nuevo al suelo. Luego empezó a subir de nuevo las escaleras, decididamente.

Agarrada a la barandilla, Sakura lo vio to mar su teléfono móvil y ponerse luego a hablar en griego por él.

—¿Qué haces con el teléfono?

—Suigetsu se ocupará de esto e identificará al culpable—dijo él con el ceño fruncido—Deberías habérmelo contado inmediatamente. El que un empleado mío haya tenido la insolencia de tomar parte en algo como esto, me molesta enormemente No me sorprende que te hayas enfadado tanto.

—No estoy enfadada, Sasuke, estoy tan furiosa que...

—Que no puedes golpear bien. He recibido el mensaje. Cuando te enfadas eres muy griega, Sakura. Y como puedo entender lo que esta desagradable campaña ha estado haciendo con tu mente, puedo disculpar tu falta de control y maravillarme de tu habilidad para permanecer hoy incluso educada conmigo.

—¿Crees que con dar esos rodeos vas a con seguir calmarme? ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

—Esas fotos fueron tomadas hace un año. Desafortunadamente, la primera vez que supe de su existencia, fue cuando la revista decidió publicar una de ellas. Esa semana yo no estuve con otra mujer. Y la revista ya publicó en su momento una disculpa. Si yo preferí poner el asunto en manos de mis abogados, fue en con sideración por tus sentimientos

—¿Mis sentimientos?

—No quería que pensaras que habías sido hu millada por esa revista, Y te diré algo más. No creo que Tayuya sea la instigadora de todo eso.

—Por supuesto que no...

—No es su estilo. Tayuya no es rencorosa y nos separamos en términos cordiales. ¿Quién más puede tener razones para hacer esto?

—Karin...—le sugirió ella.

—¡No seas ridícula!

El silencio cayó entre ellos.

—Sí, tú crees que yo soy estúpida, ¿no?

Sasuke frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—Ya tengo bastante, Sakura. Naturalmente, pude conseguir que la revista se disculpara, porque yo no estuve con Tayuya esa semana después de nuestra boda.

—Porque tú lo dices. Pero bien pudiste ha cer que el fotógrafo mintiera sobre cuándo hizo las fotos. Puedes haber intimidado al editor de la revista. Tal vez la foto que publi caron era la única prueba que ellos tenían, ¡y en las fotos no sale la fecha! Si más pruebas de que tú estuvieras con tayuya, ¿qué podía hacer la revista salvo rendirse a tus amena zas?

—Me estás acusando de mentir...

—Ya me advertiste de que podrías hacer cual quier cosa que quisieras cuando te casaras con migo.

—¡Si estuviera haciendo lo que quisiera aho ra mismo, tú estarás a mis pies suplicándome perdón! ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi pala bra?

—Porque ya van dos veces que te pillo en una mentira y, para mí, eres un casanova. ¡Y yo no tengo la menor intención de vivir con un donjuán!

—¿Dos veces? ¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

—Yo fui lo suficientemente tonta como para tragarme tu cuento acerca de que alguien te ha bía drogado la bebida hace diez años en ese club. Pero no me pidas que me trague otra ton tería como esa.

—¿Estás uniendo lo de ahora con...?

—¿Por qué te muestras tan incrédulo, Sasuke? Tú no me pudiste creer una vez y te creíste lo que dijo todo el mundo, menos yo. Si se me volviera a acusar de lo mismo, volvería a ser igual.

—Ya estás volviendo de nuevo a lo que sucedió o no en ese aparcamiento. ¡No me lo puedo creer!—dijo él pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

—Yo no confío en ti porque tú no confías en mí. Y porque no tenemos un matrimonio, sino un acuerdo comercial.

—Calla y escúchame.

Sakura agitó la cabeza.

—Yo ya he cumplido mi parte del trato.

—Si usas esa palabra una vez más...

—Estoy embarazada y ahora quiero que te vayas de esta casa y me dejes en paz.

Sasuke se quedó helado.

—¿Estás embarazada? ¿Ya?

—Bueno, tú te has esforzado mucho para que sea así, ¿no?

—Estás tan alterada que no sabes lo que di ces. Dios mío...estás embarazada. ¡Podías ha berte hecho daño al golpearme!

Entonces la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dor mitorio.

Sakura parpadeó incrédula.

—No deberías estar montando escenas como esta. Tienes que tumbarte y estar tranquila, piensa en el niño...

— Sasuke, acabo de pedirte que te vayas de esta casa y que me dejes en paz.

—No lo has dicho en serio.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente y la dejó a los pies de la cama.

—Estás histérica.

—¡No lo estoy!

—No voy a discutir contigo sobre esto. Natu ralmente, estás molesta. Tienes razones para sospechar y yo te disculpo.

—¡Crees que me tienes donde quieres porque estoy embarazada! ¡Pues no es así! ¡Mi abuelo cuidará de mi madre, así que no me puedes hacer daño con eso y, si no te vas tú de esta casa, seré yo la que me vaya al yate.

—La tripulación está de vacaciones, así que sería difícil que alguien se fuera en él en estos momentos. Solo está disponible el helicóptero.

—No tienes derecho a hacerme más de lo que ya me hayas hecho.

—Odio bajar a este nivel, pero si crees eso, ¿por qué me permitiste hacer el amor contigo esta tarde?—le preguntó él.

Ella se ruborizó

—Eso fue sexo. ¡Yo te utilicé porque me apetecía! Crees que esto es divertido, ¿ver dad? Seguro que piensas que estoy loca por ti y que esto es solo una pelea más y mis ame nazas son vanas. Pues no es así. ¿De verdad te crees que yo soy tan tonta como para que me importe un tipo que se ha casado conmi go solo por hacerse con el dinero de mi abue lo?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

—Eres digno de lástima—continuó ella—Tan superior en todo, ¡y aun así accedes a casarte con una mujer de la que piensas lo peor solo para conseguir el imperio Haruno!

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Lue go se puso pálido. Sin decir una palabra más, Salió de la habitación -

—¡Y no vuelvas!—le gritó ella.

Cinco días más tarde llegó a la Isla el hermano pequeño de Sasuke, Naruto.

—No tienes buen aspecto—le dijo a Sakura después de saludarse-Parece como si no hubieras parado de llorar. Sasuke no llora, pero está de un humor de perros y, todo aquel que puede, se mantiene apartado de él.

—¿Dónde está?

—En Atenas, trabajando. A mi madre se le ocurrió decir que vuestro matrimonio fue un error y Sasuke le gritó por primera vez en su vida. Mi padre trató de defenderla y él estuvo a pun to de pegarle. Así que, si tú no eres feliz, Sakura, trata de recordar que no eres la única. ¡Normal mente no tenemos combates de boxeo durante la cena!

—No es mi culpa que esto no haya funciona do.

—¿Puedo sentarme o ahora soy del enemigo?

Sakura se ruborizó.

—Por supuesto que te puedes sentar. ¿Quie res tomar algo?

—No, gracias. Solo dame cinco minutos de tu tiempo. Sasuke no sabe que estoy aquí y, si lo su piera, me arrancaría la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar de Sasuke contigo. No me parecería bien.

—Pero puedes escucharme, ¿verdad? ¿Lo que ha causado todos los problemas entre mi her mano y tú fue lo que salió en la prensa amari lla? Si quieres, tú limítate a asentir o negar con la cabeza. Esto no es hablar de Sasuke.

Sakura asintió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien, Sasuke se pasó los primeros cinco días de esa semana que se separó de ti, emborrachándose con ganas en Suiza. Yo lo descubrí accidentalmente, cosa que a él no le gustó nada.

—¿Se emborrachó solo?

—No, Suigetsu estaba cuidándolo.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Por lo que me dijo, tenía cosas que solucio nar.

—A mí me dijo lo mismo. ¿Por qué lo hizo precisamente en Suiza?

—Porque era un buen sitio para esconderse de la prensa. Cuando yo le hablé de ese artículo de la revista, se puso sobrio inmediatamente, al tiempo que se enfadaba mucho. Se pasó el últi mo día de su ausencia hablando con sus aboga dos. Así que no tuvo oportunidad de estar en ninguna piscina con Tayuya. De hecho, dudo mucho que vuelva a disfrutar con ninguna chi ca en el exterior de una casa ahora que han apa recido esas famosas fotos. Eso haría que yo me lo pensara dos veces.

Sakura se ruborizó.

—No tienes que mentir por Sasuke...

—Si él hubiera estado con Tayuya, yo te diría que no es asunto mío.

—Sasuke es un donjuán.

—Bueno, lo fue antes de que aparecieras tú hace diez años. Y después de que rompierais.

Pero nunca cuando tú estuviste con él. ¡Ni aho ra!

A ella se le escaparon las lágrimas.

—No es que no aprecie lo que estás tratando de hacer, Naru. Lo aprecio, pero ya es demasia do tarde para Sasuke y para mí. Algo horrible pasó hace diez años, siempre está presente entre no sotros y no se puede arreglar. Sasuke se ha ido, lo he echado yo diciéndole deliberadamente lo que sabía que lo haría marcharse. No te voy a decir más, ya he hablado demasiado. ¿Te que darás a cenar?—le preguntó ella porque se sen tía sola.

—Lo siento. Si no quiero que Sasuke se entere de que he estado aquí, tengo que volver—dijo él al tiempo que se levantaba.

Sakura hizo lo mismo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tú eres muy distinto de Sasuke.

—Yo fui un hijo inesperado. ¡Y mis padres me mimaron demasiado!

—¿Y no a Sasuke?

—No. A Sasuke lo obligaron a actuar como un hombre desde niño. Yo me vi con las puertas abiertas. A él lo mandaron a un colegio militar para que hicieran un hombre de él a base de du chas frías y cursos en los que se simulaban asaltos y demás para acrecentar en él su instin to de competición, aunque dudo mucho que él lo necesitara. Sin embargo, yo fui a un colegio cercano a mi casa y me puse a llorar cuando hablaron de enviarme a la misma academia, así que no lo hicieron.

Naruto dejó a Sakura con muchas cosas en las que pensar. Incluso la esposa más suspicaz tendría sus dudas bajo esas revelaciones. Y Sakura ya las tenía antes de la llegada de Naruto.

El teléfono sonó esa tarde. Esperándose que fuera su madre, Sakura respondió alegremente:

—¿Mamá?

—Soy Sasuke.

No parecía él. Su voz no tenía ninguna ex presión.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó ella.

Él no dijo nada.

—Tal vez creas que, teniendo en cuenta lo que te dije, esa es una pregunta curiosa—añadió ella.

—No estoy muy bien. Mira, el helicóptero llegará a las ocho para traerte a Atenas. Te veré entonces.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Qué?

—Me siento fatal.

—Tienes lo que has querido. Mi casa favorita, mi hijo...Pero no a mí.

—¡Pero yo te quiero a ti!—gimió ella.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Luego, oyó a Sasuke aclararse la garganta, pero no dijo nada.

—Es que no sé qué decir—dijo él por fin.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. ¡Sé que yo no me voy a preocupar!

Cuando ella colgó, lo hizo llorando.

Metió el teléfono entre las almohadas y lo oyó sonar una y otra vez.

Poco después, el ama de llaves llamó a la puerta y apareció con otro teléfono. Sakura lo aceptó de mala gana.

—¿Sakura?—dijo la voz de Sasuke de nuevo.

—Te veré a las ocho. ¡Solo dije que te quería por el niño!

Pensó que iban a hablar del divorcio. No, de la parte técnica se ocuparían los abogados. ¿Por qué le habría mentido con eso de que lo quería por el niño? Sasuke no se lo había merecido.

Cuando llegó a Atenas, la estaba esperando una limusina que la condujo a la mansión de los Uchiha.

Un mayordomo la condujo a un salón tan elegante y fríamente decorado como el resto de la casa.

—Sakura...

Ella se volvió y vio que Sasuke estaba en la puerta, observándola. El corazón se le acelero.

—Solo tengo que decirte unas cuantas cosas—añadió él.

—Entonces es mejor que me espere la limusina..

Él la condujo entonces a una habitación llena de libros.

—Primero, he cambiado todas las copias de ese ofensivo contrato prematrimonial que te hice firmar.

A Sakura no la animó mucho eso. Pensó que él se estaba sintiendo culpable y que ahora iba a hacer de ella una rica ex esposa.

Sasuke le tomó la mano.

—Tú me acusaste de casarme contigo por lo que podía ganar con ello. Y yo me lo gané por no contarte la verdad acerca del trato que hice con tu abuelo. Puede que yo controle su impe rio, pero él sigue siendo el dueño y aún puede disponer de él, si quiere.

Sakura se quedó pasmada.

—Pero...

—Jiraiya no lo quería así, pero yo insistí. En ese momento, yo pensaba que nuestro matrimo nio podía terminar en un divorcio.

Para Sakura, aquello tenía mucho sentido. Sasuke había querido más la venganza que los be neficios. También había querido hacerla ver que ella era totalmente dependiente de él. Y lo que era más, cuando su matrimonio se rompie ra, su abuelo no podría sentirse engañado, ya que no habría perdido nada.

Sakura estaba muy pálida.

—Una cosa más, sin duda la más importante—dijo él—he tardado mucho en aprender lo que debería ser haber sido una lección muy sencilla. ¿Kankuro? Eso no fue nada en comparación con cosas mucho más importantes. Una completa trivialidad.

—¿Y eso?

—Tú me viste en brazos de una ex novia…y contraatacaste. Eso fue lo que pensé entonces.

Yo te tenía en un pedestal y, cuando me pareció que tú te bajaste de él, me decepcionaste. Llevé encima ese sentimiento durante diez años, odiándote irracionalmente.

—Lo entiendo. Yo sentía lo mismo por ti.

—Y, cuando lo recordaba en el presente, se guía afectándome tanto como entonces. Así que reaccioné como un niño, no como un hombre. Necesito que comprendas eso.

A Sakura le daba vueltas la cabeza. Sasuke estaba siendo muy sincero. Parecía estar tratan do de demostrarle que, finalmente, la perdona ba por lo que ella no había hecho en realidad. Incluso parecía estar tratando de culparse a sí mismo por todo aquello. Le estaba ofreciendo una aceptación incondicional de ella y el pasa do que Sakura nunca se había esperado reci bir.

—Tú dijiste antes que me querías...¿Qué querías que volviera?—añadió él.

—Sí.

Sasuke soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo y la rodeó con los brazos. Luego, levantó lentamente la cabeza y la miró.

—Karin está aquí—dijo.

—¿Karin?

—Y Jiraiya.

—¿Mi abuelo?—preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Con la evidente excepción de Kankuro, he he cho que vengan todos los que tuvieron algo que ver con nuestra ruptura de hace diez años—dijo él mientras se dirigían a uno de los salones—Creen que están invitados a cenar y tu llegada será inesperada. Así es como lo he planeado.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Holaaaaa! Se que la mayoría me dabais por muerta pero en realidad es que hubo un problemilla informático (me cargue mi portátil y pues todo el fic estaba guardado en él), bueno la cuestión es que por fin podréis tener el final. **_

_**Acepto que queráis hacer una matanza conmigo y lo acepto (yo lo haría si fuera vosotras). Bueno como digo, después del problema informático, de pasar 3 semanas en cama enferma y de tener miles de trabajos de la uni estoy aquí =)**_

_**Os pido mil perdones por la tardanza, volveré a mis actualizaciones enseguida**_

_**Os dejo leer!**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

Cinco cabezas se volvieron y, con solo dos excepciones, todos los rostros mos traron su descontento al ver a Sakura.

Jiraiya pareció sorprendido y feliz. Naruto, el hermano de Sasuke, sonrió abiertamente. Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke, se tensó. La madre de Sasuke, Mikoto, se quedó helada. ¿Y Karin? Se quedó mirándola y luego sonrió bri llantemente.

Estaba claro que no tenía miedo de que sus mentiras salieran a la luz. Sakura recibió en cantada el gran abrazo de su abuelo y, después de ser saludada más fríamente por los demás, tomó asiento a la mesa. ¿Cómo se iba a poder enfrentar a Karin sin ninguna prueba de que hubiera mentido? ¿Por qué iba ella a confesar cuando tenía tanto que perder? Mientras pensa ba eso, Sasuke empezó a hablar.

—Tengo algo que contaros a todos—dijo.

Entonces él les habló de los mensajes, revis tas y fotos que había estado recibiendo ella.

Fugaku afirmó entonces:

—Algo muy desagradable.

Mikoto, que se había puesto pálida al mencionarse el nombre de Tayuya, dijo sin du dar:

—Ese es el comportamiento de una mujer muy maliciosa.

—¡Es vergonzoso!—exclamó Jiraiya.

—Ahora sé por qué nunca pude soportarla—intervino Naruto.

—¡ Qué desagradable para ti!—le dijo Kari n a Sakura.

—¿Quién creéis que está detrás de toda esta campaña contra mi esposa? —preguntó Sasuke.

Todo el mundo se quedó pensativo.

—No fue Tayuya—añadió él poco después, sa cándose un documento del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta—Ha sido un miembro de esta fami lia. Alguien que viene a esta casa desde que yo era niño. Alguien en quien confiamos y que nos importa.

Entonces, Sakura lo entendió todo, miró a Karin y vio que se había puesto pálida como una sábana.

—No deberías haber sido tan descuidada, Ka rin. Suigetsu es un investigador muy bueno -dijo él.

Toda la sala pareció entrar entonces en erup ción cuando los presentes se pusieron a hablar en griego agitadamente y a la vez. Al parecer, la familia se puso a defender a Karin, que había empezado a llorar.

—¡En inglés!—ordenó Sasuke—El griego de Sakura está mejorando, pero estáis hablando demasiado rápidamente para ella y es la que tiene más derecho a entender todo lo que se diga aquí. Y antes de que nadie se deje lle var por la necesidad de consolar a mi prima, dejad que os cuente cómo lo ha organizado todo.

Por lo que dijo, Karin había estado a bor do del yate con los padres de Sasuke justo antes de la boda. Le había pagado a la doncella de Sakura para que siguiera sus instrucciones. Entonces, Sasuke le dio a su padre el documento que tenía en la mano.

—La doncella estuvo en contacto con Kari n durante toda nuestra luna de miel. Karin voló a España para reunirse con ella y darle las fotos. Eso fue visto por otro miembro de la tri pulación. El fotógrafo que le vendió las fotos a Karin ha querido identificarla. Las pruebas contra mi prima son incuestionables.

—¿Cómo has podido imaginar que yo sea ca paz de hacer esas cosas tan horribles? —gimió Karin.

—Porque no ha sido la primera vez, ¿verdad?—intervino entonces Sakura y se puso en pie lentamente.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Karin.

—Cuando Sasuke y yo nos comprometimos hace diez años, tú decidiste hacer lo que fuera para que rompiéramos.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—iDe eso nada!—gritó Sasuke—¡Hace diez años, tú juraste ante testigos que habías pillado a Kankuro y Sakura divirtiéndose en mi coche!

La madre de Sasuke puso cara de reprobación.

—Lamento que tengas que oír esto—dijo Sakura— Pero sucede que hay que aclarar las cosas. Yo fui injustamente acusada entonces y quiero que ahora se sepa la verdad.

—¡Karin!—gritó Sasuke.

—¡Muy bien! —respondió su prima—Yo hablé con Kankuro y lo organizamos todo. No pasó nada entre Sakura y él. ¡Yo me lo inventé todo! ¿Estáis satisfechos ahora?

El silencio cayó entre todos.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Sasuke poco después—¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas de mi novia? Tú eres mi prima y Kankuro era mi amigo.

Karin giró la cabeza como no queriendo responder.

En silencio, Jiraiya hizo que Sakura se volviera a sentar y permaneció a su lado.

—Ella estaba enamorada de ti, Sasuke—dijo Sakura— Cuando aparecí yo, me vio como una amenaza y me ha odiado por ello desde en tonces.

—Estoy anonadado por todo esto—dijo Fugaku—Nosotros aceptamos sin dudar todo lo que dijo Karin.

—Yo también estoy muy disgustada, Karin-dijo Mikoto—Tú le has hecho daño a mi hijo y destruiste la buena reputación de Sakura. Y recuerdo muy bien lo calurosamente que ella aceptó tu oferta de amistad. Ni ella ni Sasuke te hicieron ningún daño. Pero lo que más me aturde es tu falta de vergüenza.

—¿Cuál fue la parte de Kanguro en todo esto?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Kankuro se tuvo que emborrachar bastante para hacer lo que hizo esa noche, Sasuke—le infor mó Sakura—Estaba seguro de que la unión de nuestras dos familias sería la ruina para la suya.

Sasuke la miró y comprendió.

—Sí, ahora que lo pienso, eso era posible. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió entonces? ¿Dónde tenía yo entonces el cerebro?

—Ya podemos agradecer que, al menos, los padres de Kankuro no tengan que vivir con el co nocimiento de que su difunto hijo tomó parte en este asunto sórdido -dijo Fugaku y luego se dirigió a Karin—Haré que te venga a reco ger un taxi. ¡No volverás a ser bienvenida nun ca en esta casa!

—¿Y continuaste diciendo mentiras sobre Sakura en nuestra boda! —exclamó Sasuke muy enfadado.

Karin respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta con el rostro rojo de una furia.

—¡Cuándo me podías elegir a mí, tuviste que quedarte con una bastarda sacada de los barrios bajos de Londres! ¡Y tú tuviste lo que te mere cías!

Los padres de Sasuke pusieron una cara de es panto casi cómica. Estaba muy claro que nin guno había visto ese lado del carácter de la jo ven.

—No, Sakura tuvo lo que me merecía yo—afirmó él.

Karin salió dando un portazo.

—¡Tienes una familia muy animada, Fugaku! -dijo Jiraiya al padre de Sasuke— Pero esa que acaba de salir es una serpiente. No me gus taría ver que Karin esté de nuevo en posi ción de hacerle daño a Sakura.

—¡Ha actuado como una loca!—dijo Mikoto—¿Quién hubiera pensado que fuera así?

—Podéis estar seguros de que esa joven no va a poder causar más problemas —afirmó Fugaku—Pero creo que todos hemos tenido ya de masiado por una noche.

Sasuke estaba junto a la ventana, en silencio, quieto y sin mirar a nadie.

—Es cierto—dijo Jiraiya dándole la mano a Sakura, que se levantó—De paso, me llevo a mi nieta a casa conmigo.

Sasuke pareció salir entonces de su abstracción.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que me la llevo a mi casa. No te la mere ces. En mi casa, ella será protegida y valorada adecuadamente.

—Jiraiya... Sasuke está tan afectado como todos—intervino Fugaku—Todos somos conscientes de lo mucho que debemos disculparnos con Sakura por la forma en que la hemos tratado antes y ahora. Somos conscientes de nuestros errores y prejuicios...

—Vamos, Sakura—dijo él tirando de su mano—Has perdido a una buena mujer, Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando salieron de la casa, Jiraiya se rio.

—¡Esto le dará algo que pensar a mi yerno! ¿Viste que caras pusieron? ¡Todos esos gemi dos y lloros! ¡Los Haruno somos gente de ac ción!

—Pero yo no quiero dejar a Sasuke...

—Yo sé lo que hago. Esto es temporal. Ahora que estás casada, Sasuke es bienvenido a pasar la noche en mi casa.

—¿Cómo lo va a poder hacer si no está con nosotros?

—Sakura, esta noche él se sentía tan culpa ble y amargado como estupefacto, y siento lás tima por él. Cuando vio a su esposa marcharse, pasó del estupor al pánico... ¡Algo mucho más saludable! ¡No tengo la menor duda de que es tará llamando a nuestra puerta antes de medianoche! Por otra parte, yo me equivoqué cruel mente contigo y también tengo cosas que reme diar.

Cuando llegaron a la villa de Jiraiya, les dio la bienvenida su madre, que tenía un magnífico aspecto.

—¿No tiene buena cara? —dijo Jiraiya orgu llosanente—El buen aire de Grecia ha hecho el milagro.

Ni Jiraiya ni Sakura quisieron preocupar a Tsunade contándole lo que había sucedido, sin embargo Sakura les habló de su embarazo. Jiraiya se quedó pasmado y descorchó una botella de champán. Su madre preguntó entonces dón de estaba Sasuke.

—Lo verás en el desayuno -dijo Jiraiya sin hacer caso de la forma en que lo miró Sakura.

Su madre la condujo a una espaciosa habita ción de invitados y ambas a se sentaron en un sofá para charlar.

Al cabo de un rato, Tsunade se fue a dormir y, poco después, llamaron a la puerta y entró su abuelo muy serio. No dijo nada, se limitó a apartarse y, entonces, Sasuke apareció a la vista.

Iba despeinado, sin corbata y con la ropa arrugada.

El corazón se le aceleré como siempre a Sakura.

Entonces, Jiraiya le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—¡Ni yo esperaba tener un nieto tan pronto!

Luego salió de la habitación y cerró la puer ta.

Sasuke miró tristemente a Sakura y dijo:

—No te di muchas opciones, ¿verdad?

—Yo estoy realmente encantada con el niño... ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir?

—La limusina se estropeó y he tenido que ve nir en taxi, con el tráfico que hay. Por fin tuve que terminar el trayecto a pie con Suigetsu ja deando detrás.

Sakura rio nerviosamente.

—¿Sabes? Te amo tanto que me duele...

Ella se levantó y corrió a echarse en sus bra zos.

Sasuke la apretó tanto que casi no pudo respi rar.

—Pensaba decirte muchas otras cosas, pero cuando he llegado aquí, lo único que se me ha ocurrido en mi favor es que te amo. Hace diez años, creía saber mucho y no sabía nada. ¡De bía haberme dado cuenta de que estaban min tiendo! No me puedo perdonar a mí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. ¿Cómo podrás tú? Yo lo estropeé todo.

—Éramos muy jóvenes y los dos estábamos desesperados por salvar la cara, tanto como para no ser sinceros el uno con el otro. No quiero mirar atrás más, Sasuke. Karin fue muy lista y convincente. Yo realmente confié en ella como amiga y me quedé horrorizada por la for ma en que me traicionó esa noche.

-Cuando Suigetsu descubrió que la pista de la foto llevaba hasta ella, yo me quedé de vastado y supe inmediatamente que todo lo que tú habías tratado de decirme sobre ella tenía que ser verdad.

—¿Cuándo lo averiguaste?

—Anoche. Mi primer impulso fue volar di rectamente a la isla, pero decidí que sería mejor enfrentarme a Karin y que tú también estu vieras presente. No quise decírtelo de antemano por si se te ocurría hacer algo que la pusiera en guardia. Sabía que no teníamos ninguna prueba de lo que hizo hace diez años, pero estaba deci dido a sacarle la verdad. Nos ha causado mu cho daño, pero nunca ha habido nadie más que tú en mi corazón.

A Sakura se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Yo realmente me pasé con...—añadió él.

—¿Con tus irracionales pensamientos acerca de lo que creíste que yo había hecho con Kankuro? Ya lo sé. Lo dejaste muy claro...

—El día que me echaste de casa...

—Entonces, esas fotos me hicieron descon fiar de ti.

—Karin de nuevo...

—¿Sabes que me dijo que nuestro matrimo nio fue organizado antes incluso de que nos conociéramos?

—¿Qué tontería es esa?

—Ya sé que lo es. ¿Cómo podría haberme creído semejante cosa?

—No fue un matrimonio organizado—dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos—Pero yo vi una foto tuya en el despacho de Jiraiya el año antes de que nos conociéramos. Estabas sentada con un gato blanco en las rodillas. Tenías una sonrisa tan gloriosa, que le tuve que preguntar a tu abuelo quién eras.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

—Tu abuelo se dio cuenta de que me habías impresionado y fue por eso por lo que me invi tó a conocerte tan pronto como llegaras a Gre cia.

—¿Estaban mejor tus padres ahora?

—Estaban preocupados y molestos por la for ma en que te habían tratado. Y por que hubie ran podido animar inconscientemente a Kari a. Posiblemente hubo un tiempo en que mi madre pensara que no le importaría sí me hu biera casado con ella. De cualquier manera, yo nunca tuve el menor interés por ella de esa ma nera.

—Pero ella no parece siquiera haber afronta do eso, lo que es muy raro—dijo Sakura frun ciendo el ceño y sintiendo lástima por la joven.

—Porque está obsesionada. Mi padre hablará con su familia y les va a sugerir que reciba ayu da profesional. No es un problema que pueda ser ignorado. Sospecho que el sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de Kankuro la afectó más fuertemente de lo que podríamos haber sospe chado. Él estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo de bió sentirse Karin cuando él se estrelló con su coche?

Sakura se estremeció y decidió que era mejor cambiar de conversación

—Dime, ¿de verdad que me habrías arrojado a los pies de mi abuelo delante de los invitados a la boda?

Sasuke se ruborizó.

—Quería que creyeras que lo podía hacer. Dios mío... en el mismo momento en que irrumpiste en mi despacho, todo empezó de nuevo para mí. Pero esa vez tenía que ser bajo mis condiciones, para sentirme yo con el con trol de la situación. Entonces, cuando hicimos el amor en nuestra noche de bodas, todo se fue al traste para mí.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú te mareaste y lo único que yo quise ha cer fue cuidar de ti. Y entonces estuvimos char lando en la cama y me sentí muy bien. La ver dad es que me sentí como si no nos hubiéramos separado nunca.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó ella, encantada.

—Y, de repente, ya no me pude seguir dicien do que era yo quien tenía el control. Por eso me marché al día siguiente. Me fui a Suiza a sentirme fatal y me dediqué a beber para olvidar mis penas.

—Me alegro de que te sintieras fatal, porque a mí me pasó lo mismo. Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Locamente y para siempre?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque es así como te amo yo a ti —le con fesó él antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Sakura dejó en la cuna a su hija. Rini te nía el cabello negro y los ojos color jade mari no. Y, desde el mismo momento de su naci miento, había unido más aún a las familias de Sasuke y Sakura.

Jiraiya era un visitante habitual. Él, que tan poco se había ocupado de sus propios hijos porque había estado demasiado ocupado cons truyendo su imperio mientras crecían, había su cumbido a una especie de adoración por su biz nieta. La salud de la madre de Sakura había mejorado enormemente y se portaba con la niña como la mejor de las abuelas, pero en esos momentos, tenía otro interés en su vida.

Sakura sonrió cuando recordó la cara que había puesto su abuelo el invierno anterior, cuando su hija se fue a cenar con un viudo ju bilado que había conocido por unos amigos. Tsunade se iba a casar con Kenta al cabo de pocas semanas y Sakura estaba ansiosa por ir de boda.

Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha se esforzaron por todos los medios a su alcance para tener una buena relación con su nuera. El irreverente sentido del humor de Naruto había hecho mucho por suavizar el daño que había dejado tras sí Karin. Y Rini, a quien todos ellos adora ban, había sido toda una bendición.

Unos seis meses después de la noche en que quedaron al descubierto las mentiras de Kari n, ella había escrito a Sasuke y Sakura ofrecién doles la seguridad de que nunca más se volve ría a meter en sus vidas y que se arrepentía profundamente de todo el daño que había cau sado. Se había ido a vivir a Londres a vivir con su hermana mayor y su familia y, al parecer, había empezado una nueva vida.

No había ni una sola nube en el mundo de Sakura. Hacía un año que se había casado con Sasuke no esperando nada de ese matrimonio, sal vo dolor y resentimientos y, desde entonces, se había ganado el apoyo de dos familias, una hija preciosa y un marido que la amaba más cada día que pasaba. Ese día era su aniversario de boda, pero se iban a quedar en casa en Kritos porque era donde más les apetecía celebrarlo.

Cuando se reunió con Sasuke para cenar en la terraza, se maravillé de nuevo con la vista ex traordinaria que la había cautivado desde el mismo momento en que llegó a la isla. Y luego miró a Sasuke, tan encantada como siempre.

Él era el amor de su vida.

Casi no pudieron esperar a terminar de cenar para desaparecer de nuevo en el interior de la casa y de su dormitorio, cosa que no sorprendió nada al personal de servicio.

Los habían visto hacerlo muchas veces antes.


End file.
